


Nextwave

by darkgirl11



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Becoming a family, BoruMitsu, Boruto adores Mitsuki, Boruto makes it better, Boruto tries to bring them all together, Brotherly Love, Family Reunions, Inojin has no filter, Iwabe and Mitsuki have a tea party, Kakashi and Mitsuki teach Boruto and his pals, Kakashi is sick, Kakashi tries to be nice, M/M, Mild Swearing, Mitsuki and Log moment, Mitsuki cries, Mitsuki doesn't know how to feel, Mitsuki is a badass, Mitsuki is a synthetic human, Mitsuki vs Akatsuki, Mitsuki vs Iwabe like in the anime if you squint, Mitsuki's cold, More tags to be added, Nextwave vs Akatsuki, Sharingan, Superpowers, becoming a team, everyone's scared, forming a superhero team, get on Mitsuki's level, introductions of their powers, learning to be superheroes, learning to hone their powers, maybe some funny moments, mentions of orochimaru - Freeform, probably not funny, return of the Akatsuki, rookies vs Kakashi, rookies vs Mitsuki, training sessions with Mitsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgirl11/pseuds/darkgirl11
Summary: In a world where superpowers are becoming more of the norm, Boruto and his pals are sent off to the superhuman academy to hone their powers. Boruto and his friends will learn to not only control their powers but they will learn how to be a team. Along the way, Boruto wants to make Mitsuki his but he realizes doing that is easier said than done.ORBoruto and his friends have superpowers but they don't know how to control them. It's up to Kakashi and Mitsuki to train them to one day become a team.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Mitsuki, Mitsuki & Rogu | Log (Naruto), Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. The Beginning of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've been low key working on this for a while but there seems to be not a huge interest in BoruMitsu so I've been hesitant to put this out there. I've had such a desire to give everyone superpowers for a while but part of me didn't want to throw this out as like a 20k word story. I want to try to put this out in chapters to give it more of a step by step kind of feeling. The first chapter is kind of short and might be boring? It's mainly introductions to what everyone's superpowers are (except Mitsuki), how some of them are developing second powers, and how the kids get together to agree to become a team. You'll see Mitsuki's powers in the next chapter and hopefully that will be out soon! Thank you for reading! :)

People fear what they don’t understand. When these superpowers were explored and deemed as something that could protect the country, Hokage Naruto Uzumaki restarted the academy for those who were gifted. It wasn’t until he had children of his own that he started to see that he was going to have to make more visits to the academy.

“But why do I have to go to some dumb old academy?”

“You’re different from the other kids, Boruto. You can do things other people can’t.”

“So, you’re saying there’s going to be others like me?”

“Maybe not with the same powers as you but yes, there will be other gifted kids like you.”

Boruto grinned up at his father and then over to his mother, who was holding his little sister’s hand. Boruto knew that he was different from the other kids that he was growing up with but now he was finally going to be able to fit in with people.

The academy seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. Boruto couldn’t see a single neighbor for miles as he walked to the entrance of the building. Boruto stayed close to his father as they were guided down hallways and into what looked like a large area for training. There was an area with terrain that looked like the outside world.

Boruto looked around and that’s when he noticed a blue haired child training against one of his father’s ANBU warriors. Boruto squinted his eyes and was able to see that the blue haired boy was actually winning the battle. The blue haired boy kicked the adult into the ground and then he went as far as to pull a knife on him but the adult gave him a signal that called off the training.

Boruto was about to say something to his father but he was pulled away. As he was dragged off to another room, Boruto looked back and was met with the hypnotizing golden yellow eyes that belonged to the blue haired boy. Boruto could only hope that he would be able to meet that boy again.

“Boruto, I want you to meet the others.”

Boruto’s eyes widened as he looked around the room at the other children there. They all seemed to be about his age, except for one kid with a hat. He looked like he was too old to be with them but Boruto also had the thought that maybe he was a late bloomer when it came to his powers. Boruto shrugged, acting like he didn’t care about anyone but he secretly was super excited.

The blonde stuck close to his parents but he noticed that there were about ten other kids that were going to join him in the academy. He wondered when he was going to properly be introduced to the others. Just as he was about to ask his father what was supposed to happen now, a man with a face mask covering all but one eye walked into the room.

Naruto’s face seemed to light up when the grey-haired male walked into the room. Naruto walked over to him and shook his hand, smiling as he stated, “It’s been some time, Kakashi-sensei. I wanted to thank you for continuing the academy for these kids. I know they’re in good hands with you guiding them, you know.”

“I’ll take good care of them, Naruto.”

“I know you will.”

“It’s time for the parents to say goodbye.”

“I… I understand.”

Boruto watched as his father walked back over to him. Naruto sighed before wrapping his arms around his son, whispering into his blonde hair, “This is where you’re going to be staying until you can get your power under control. Your mother and I are so proud of you, Boruto. You’re going to do a lot of great things in this world.”

He didn’t really understand why his father was saying all of those things to him until all the parents left the room. Boruto stared at the door, silently waiting for his family to come back but they didn’t. The blonde looked around and noticed that all the other kids were staring at the door just like him. He wondered if they all had the same thought.

“Everyone form a straight line in front of me.”

No one questioned the grey haired man. All the kids stood in a straight line in front of him, Boruto looked to see that he was in between the boy with the hat and a girl with red glasses. The grey haired man stared at each of them with his one eye as if he was trying to see if there were any of them that were going to succeed here. He let out a sigh as someone walked out and gave him a clipboard with papers for each person.

He flipped through the paper before looking back at each child. He moved his Leaf headband down to cover his already mask covered eye. He sighed aloud before stating, “You’re all here because you have some sort of gift… some sort of power that not everyone else has. My name is Kakashi and I’ll be your sensei while you stay at the academy. I’m here to help hone your gifts.”

Some of the kids seemed to twitch uncomfortably when Kakashi continued, “It’s not going to be easy. Some of you need more help than others but that’s why you’re here. To get help. Now, I’m going to call you each one by one so I can put a name to the face and so each of you can understand what your gift is. Alright, if we all understand let’s get started.”

“First up is… Shikadai Nara.”

There was a loud sigh and then a boy with black hair tied up in a spiky bun stepped forward. Kakashi shook his head before saying, “I see you’re just like your father. Your information states that you have the same ability as your father. It seems you have the gift of manipulating your shadow. You can step back now.”

“And now there’s… Inojin Yamanaka.”

Shikadai stepped back and a little blonde with teal eyes moved forward. Kakashi looked at the paper and then back to the child as he said, “And you’re just like your parents. It seems you didn’t get the same gift as your mother but you got Sai’s ability. You’re able to shoot ink out of your body and give it life. Alright, on to the next one.”

“Step on up… Denki Kaminarimon.”

With that, Inojin went back into position and a little black-haired boy stepped up. Kakashi stared at the boy for a moment before stating, “You’re okay here, Denki, you don’t have to be scared. I understand you have the ability to control technology. That’s a very special gift, don’t forget that. You can step back now.”

“Come on up… Sumire Kakei.”

A girl with purple hair and braids stepped up this time. Kakashi noticed she was even more nervous than Denki. He took a deep breath before saying, “I know you’re scared to be here but I can assure you and everyone else that you’re safe. Now, Sumire, I understand you have the ability called dimension storage. We’ll work on it, okay? You can go back in line.”

“And now… Chocho Akimichi.”

Kakashi blinked a few times, taking in the sight of the tan skinned girl eating from a bag of chips. Kakashi seemed to chuckle as he said, “You really are just like your father, aren’t you? You have the same ability to enlarge any part of your body. We’ll work on your control and adding strength, as well. You’re good to step back.”

“Let’s see… Namida Suzumeno.”

The girl refused to step up, much to Kakashi’s dismay. He facepalmed as he noticed she wouldn’t let go of the girl next to her. Kakashi looked over at the girl being clung to and asked, “Just step up with her, would you? You must be Wasabi Izuno, right?”

The short haired girl nodded and stepped forward with Namida. Kakashi shook his head before continuing, “Namida, I have a feeling my words won’t comfort you so stick with Wasabi but try to make some friends, okay? Now, you have the gift of generating a supersonic scream. You don’t have to be afraid of that power anymore. You’re here to get help and work with others.”

Namida slowly nodded at Kakashi. The grey haired male looked for Wasabi’s paper and then chuckled, “And you have two abilities. You can shapeshift… into a cat… and you have the ability to heal others. I have a feeling you’re going to hone your skills real soon with this bunch, don’t you think?”

Wasabi smiled at Kakashi trying to lighten the mood. Kakashi knew that this was a scary time for these kids. He called them kids but honestly, they were all thirteen. They weren’t children but at the same time, they weren’t teenagers yet. They were still developing and Kakashi was glad Naruto found them and brought them to him when he did. They had the chance to become a great help to the world.

“Alright, next we have… Iwabe Yuino.”

Boruto was curious about Iwabe. He was the older kid with the hat. Kakashi stared down at him as he stated, “You’re older than them, aren’t you? There’s nothing wrong with developing your gift later. You have super strength and durability. We’re going to work on controlling your strength, okay?”

“Step forward… Metal Lee.”

Iwabe crossed his arms, almost as if he was annoyed to be there. A boy with a bowl haircut stepped up. Kakashi was glad his mask covered his smile as he stated, “You remind me of your father. I see that you have a similar gift. Your father could turn his whole body into rock but I see you turn into metal. Your names are rather fitting.”

“And now we have… ah, Sarada Uchiha.”

It seemed they were already familiar with each other. Sarada stepped forward, confidence radiating off of her as she fixed her glasses. Kakashi was smiling under his mask as he said, “Say hello to your parents for me, will you? Let’s see, you have the same visual prowess as your father but I wonder if you will get the strength of your mother later. It’s good to see you again.”

“Visual prowess? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“And you must be Boruto. Last but not least.”

“Old man Kakashi, what are you talking about?”

Kakashi rolled his eyes at Boruto before explaining, “The Uchiha clan are known for visual abilities. It starts out with just being able to read an opponent’s moves before they know what they’re going to do themselves. Those eyes can anticipate someone’s moves and even place them under what’s known as a genjutsu. There are certain… experiences that will have to be dealt with to gain the other abilities but they come with consequences.”

“How do you know so much, old man Kakashi?”

They grey haired male sighed, he really didn’t want to speak any more about the matter but he knew there was no avoiding it. He decided to answer Boruto, “I trained Sarada’s father, as well as her mother and your father when they were younger. I only know so much because I have the same abilities as Sarada and Sasuke. I’ll have to work with Sarada personally to make sure she doesn’t hurt herself.”

Boruto was about to say something when Kakashi held up a hand, causing the blonde to close his mouth. Kakashi was surprised when he read Boruto’s paper, “It seems you don’t have your mother’s ability or even your father’s. You seemed to develop something different. You have element manipulation. I can already tell we’re going to need to not only work on your ability but your respect, as well.”

Everyone seemed to giggle at Kakashi dissing Boruto like that. Yet, Boruto wasn’t going to remain silent. Boruto stepped forward as he asked with a glare, “Who was that blue haired boy I saw earlier? He looked just as young as the rest of us so why isn’t he here, too? Isn’t he a new student at the academy?”

“Ah, you must’ve seen Mitsuki.”

“Mitsuki?”

Kakashi nodded, noticing how Boruto was expecting him to continue again. The grey haired male let out a long sigh before stating, “Mitsuki has been here since he was young but, yes, he is the same age as all of you. Since he’s been with us since he was young, he’s going to help me train the rest of you. It would be in your best interest not to provoke him. His abilities could be lethal if he chooses that path.”

Everyone seemed to gulp at that last statement. Some of the kids wanted to ask questions about what that meant but Boruto had no filter and decided to ask a different question, “So when do we get our cool superhero names, you know?”

“When you understand what it means to be a hero.”

* * *

Kakashi took the time to show each of the new recruits where they would be staying. It seemed like one big dorm, each of them with their own room. The rooms were small but they figured they’d be training so much that they wouldn’t really be in their rooms that much. One side was for the girls and the other side was for the boys. Yet, they noticed that Mitsuki wasn’t in the dorm with them.

“Where does Mitsuki sleep?”

“Mitsuki has his own dorm.”

“But why-“

“Let’s save all the questions till the end, okay?”

All the rookies were annoyed that Kakashi wasn’t answering their questions about Mitsuki now. It was like he was trying to hide something about him. The group followed Kakashi as he led them down a series of hallways until they were in the training grounds. The children stared in awe as they realized they were in a giant dome.

There was a section that looked like various terrains, as if it was trying to get them used to various conditions. It made them realize that they would probably get sent all over the world so they needed to be ready for anything. Nothing excited Boruto to know that one day he would be out fighting crime and being a superhero.

As everyone was looking around, they almost failed to see Mitsuki standing under a light in the middle of the terrain arena. Boruto and the others wondered when he had gotten there. Kakashi and Mitsuki locked eyes, both of them nodding at each other. Kakashi instructed the rookies to follow him into the terrain arena.

All the rookies seem to crowd around Kakashi, staring out at Mitsuki. Boruto couldn’t help it as his jaw dropped, Mitsuki was absolutely beautiful. He had the lightest blue hair with skin as white as snow. Boruto could’ve sworn Mitsuki was hypnotizing him with those vibrant yellow eyes. Mitsuki was like no one he had ever seen.

While Boruto was thinking about how attractive Mitsuki was, all the other kids were thinking about how dangerous he looked. He was dressed in all-black combat attire. He looked threatening with that cold look in his eyes and that expressionless face. Some of the rookies wondered if he had ever smiled before in his life. They also wondered how the hell Kakashi got along so well with him.

Kakashi looked at the rookies and then turned his attention back to Mitsuki as he said, “Everyone, I’d like you to meet Mitsuki. As I’ve said before, he’ll be helping me train you. Since you’re all the same age I figured he would be easier for you to talk to. Think of Mitsuki as your guide. He he’ll be directly training you until you have better control over your gifts.”

“How tough can he be then?”

“Iwabe, I wouldn’t-“

“If he’s the same age as us why is he better than us?”

“Why don’t you spar with him, then?”

Iwabe didn’t need to see Kakashi’s face to know that he was smiling when he asked that question. Kakashi made a gesture as if he was telling Iwabe to step up to challenge Mitsuki. Iwabe huffed before stepping up and walking until he was a few feet in front of Mitsuki. Kakashi shook his head, he felt bad for Iwabe. He had to give him some sort of a chance.

“You can use your powers.”

“You’re gonna regret saying that.”

Kakashi was blown away at Iwabe’s arrogance. He only hoped that the L that Mitsuki was going to give to him would be enough to humble him. Iwabe clenched his fists, gritting his teeth as he saw that Mitsuki hadn’t made one move to prepare himself for battle. He just stood there with his hands behind his back. It pissed Iwabe off to look at Mitsuki and think that he was looking back at him like he was nothing.

Iwabe ran forward, only to find his fist grabbed by Mitsuki. Everyone gasped as they realized that his super strength had no effect on him. Mitsuki twisted Iwabe’s arm, stating coldly as the other male cried out in pain, “You lack control of your powers.”

Mitsuki pushed him back, watching how he fell to the ground first and then rushed to get back up into a fighting stance. He had determination, Mitsuki would give him that. Iwabe ran to punch him again but Mitsuki avoided every attack. As Iwabe jumped back to catch his breath, Mitsuki’s eyes widened at the opportunity to strike.

Everyone was shocked when they saw Mitsuki run forward and land blow for blow. As Iwabe stumbled back, Mitsuki forced him right into the air with a swift kick under his chin. All the rookies were shocked to see such a perfect kick. He was expressionless as he slowly lowered his leg. Mitsuki surely was a force to be reckoned with.

As Iwabe struggled to stand up from that attack, he noticed that there was a bit of a breeze that he felt between his legs. Iwabe couldn’t even brace himself for the legs he felt wrapping around his middle and the arms that held him in a choke hold. It seemed that Mitsuki had slipped between his legs and latched himself onto his back. Even with Iwabe’s super strength he couldn’t remove the smaller male.

“Mitsuki… that’s enough.”

Mitsuki’s eyes widened, Kakashi’s words echoing through his head. He slowly detached himself from Iwabe, watching as the older male dropped to his hands and knees. Iwabe was coughing into the ground, trying to catch his breath. Mitsuki looked down at Iwabe and then back at the rest of the rookies, “Let him be an example for the rest of you.”

No one said a word as Mitsuki walked past all of them, not bothering to stare at a single one of them. Kakashi shook his head, these kids really had a lot to learn about this place and the people in it. Each of the rookies looked at each other, whispering the same thing about Mitsuki.

“He didn’t even use his powers.”

The rest of the day went by smoothly. No one made any unnecessary outbursts, yet Boruto did as stupid questions that often made Kakashi question both their sanities. At the end of the day, the rookies were all sent to get something to eat and then get to bed. Kakashi told them that they were going to need all the rest they could get. But did they listen? No.

Boruto had been the one to rally up everyone in the living room area. Boruto had this way about him that the others couldn’t help but be drawn to him. He had this natural ability to make people want to follow him, regardless if they were leading him down a good path or not. They just wanted to be around him and to just be in his presence and it was only the first day.

The blonde was grinning as he watched everyone sit in a circle on the floor. They all made small talk with each other and they all seemed to get alone with each other fairly well. But Boruto didn’t want to just get along with them. He wanted to know them and to form real bonds with them just like his father did with his friends. He wanted his bonds to be better than his father’s because he was a little shit like that.

“What do you guys think tomorrow will be like?”

“An ass whooping.”

Everyone laughed at Inojin’s response, hoping he was wrong but knowing he was right. Inojin looked over at Iwabe’s pouting form and snickered, “I mean, Iwabe already got his ass kicked so it’ll be nothing new for him!”

“Oh, fuck off, Inojin!”

Everyone laughed as Iwabe cracked a smile when he cursed at the blonde. Shikadai elbowed his friend, his own way of telling him to be nice. Inojin just looked at his friend and shrugged back, he was only telling the truth. Yet, Inojin’s comment seemed to lighten the mood and bring attention to the Mitsuki vs Iwabe spar. Boruto thought it was the perfect time to bring up Mitsuki.

“What do you guys think about Mitsuki?”

“I wonder if he blinks sometimes.”

“I don’t think you have a filter, Inojin.”

“Kakashi sensei would say it’s a gift.”

Once again, everyone giggled at Inojin’s comment. So far, it was Boruto’s giddy optimism and Inojin’s humorous honesty that was starting to settle everyone’s nerves. Everyone was going through the same thing. They all got dropped off at an academy and told that they were going to be superheroes one day. They all had a lot to live up to after one day but these two boys made them forget about it all for a moment.

Boruto leaned over to Inojin and covered his mouth so he could ask to everyone else, “Now that Inojin can’t speak, what did the rest of you think of Mitsuki? I think he’s quiet but I’m hoping he opens up more tomorrow. I hope he can become my friend, you know?”

“I hope we can all become friends.”

Everyone shifted their attention to Sumire, who was now looking around nervously. She looked like she wasn’t going to speak again but when Namida reached across to grab her hand she seemed to settle her nerves. Namida smiled at Sumire and whispered, “I’m scared, too.”

That one statement seemed to hit everyone. No one said a word but silent tears could be seen falling down a few faces. Sumire looked down, the tears streaming down her face as she cried softly, “I know we’re all in this together but I’m scared… I’m scared I’ll let you all down and my parents, too… I don’t want to let anyone down.”

Sumire’s shoulders were shaking as Namida pulled her into her arms to embrace her. Namida bit her lip as she cried, trying to prevent herself from unleashing a wail that would make everyone go deaf. Only Sumire could hear Namida whispering in her ear, “I’m scared… I’m so scared…”

Boruto watched as everyone around him started crying to each other about how they missed their families and how they didn’t want to disappoint each other. Well, this wasn’t where Boruto thought the conversation was going to go. He was feeling the same emotions as the others and he had the same thoughts, too. Yet, Boruto didn’t want to focus on being sad. He would rather be happy for the opportunity they were given.

Boruto stood up, a grin plastered on his face as he exclaimed, “No more tears, guys! I know we’re all sad right now but look at us! We’re a group of people who can do things no one else can! We’re all so cool, you know? We can’t focus on the negatives when us being here is one big positive! Sarada!”

The black haired girl stiffened as Boruto pointed at her. She was about to tell him to shut up but she was cut off by Boruto, “Sarada, we don’t know each other as well as our parents know each other but I need you. I can’t see the things that you can see so I need you to help me. And… and Shikadai!”

Shikadai sighed loudly as Boruto turned to point at him. He had a bored look on his face as Boruto went on, “Shikadai, our parents worked together just like my dad worked with Sarada’s parents. I need you here, too! I can’t make shadows move like you can so I need you here to help me, too! And let’s see… Chocho!”

“Let me guess… you need me?”

“Yeah, I need you and-“

“I’m not interested in you like that.”

Everyone just stared blankly back at Chocho, who ruined the moment but didn’t give a fuck. Boruto shook his head at her but spun around, pointing at everyone as he stated, “I need you, you, you, you, you, you, you, and you! I need all of you here with me! Yeah, it sucks that we were put here but our parents believe in us. They know we can be great superheroes one day and I know we can, too! So come on, guys... let’s do this together!”

“What do you say?”

Everyone seemed to look at each other as if they were waiting for someone else to do something. It was Denki who got to his feet first. The smaller male walked over to Boruto and wrapped his arms around him, smiling as he said, “I need you here, too. I can’t move elements like you can so I need you here with me… I’m happy I’m here with all of you.”

Slowly but surely, everyone stood up to form a group hug. Boruto popped his head up to see that Sarada was the last one standing outside the group hug. Boruto had only hoped that she wouldn’t be too proud to join their group hug. He only hoped that she needed him like he needed her.

Sarada fixed her glasses before she looked up, a confident grin on her face. Boruto returned that grin with just as much confidence. Sarada walked over and joined the hug, whispering loud enough for Boruto to hear, “I can’t move everyone here like you can. I don’t have a heart like yours but one day I hope I do.”

“We need you here, Boruto.”

* * *

Each of the rookies laid in bed that night staring at the ceiling. Some of them were wondering if their families missed them. Some of them were wondering if they were cut out to be here. Some of them were wondering if Boruto was right, that they were here for a reason. One of them was wondering if Mitsuki was single. It was Boruto. He is the one.

When the morning came, they were awakened to a siren going off in each of their rooms. They found that even when they left their rooms the siren was still going off. They lazily put their new black training uniforms on and walked down the halls to the training room. Some of them were yawning while others were tiredly bumping into each other as they were walking.

“You’re all late.”

“Give us a break, old man Kakashi!”

“We did.”

All the rookies’ eyes went wide as they noticed that Mitsuki was standing beside Kakashi with his hands behind his back. Kakashi shook his head as he stated, “You all got an extra hour of sleep this morning, considering you’re in a new environment. I told Mitsuki that you all wouldn’t let me down but he was right. You all couldn’t be bothered to make more of an effort to be here. Your parents brought you here for a reason… we’re still trying to figure that reason out.”

Everyone hung their heads at that last statement. It really hit home to them that their parents believed in them and they were already letting them down. Kakashi turned to look at Mitsuki, who nodded back at him. It looked like they were both ready to start training. They both could already tell that it was going to be a long day. Kakashi clapped his hands, getting everyone’s attention.

“Alright, let’s get to work.”

Kakashi instructed Mitsuki to pick the first person to train. None of the other rookies dared to move as Mitsuki’s cold yellow eyes fell upon them. Mitsuki looked at each of them before his eyes fell upon Iwabe, “Come with me. You will train with me first today.”

Iwabe seemed uneasy but he followed Mitsuki over to where a table was set up for a tea party. Mitsuki sat down at the table and then nodded for the other male to sit down across from him. Iwabe was hesitant but he sat down. Iwabe didn’t really like how all the others seemed to watch them. Mitsuki reached forward and grabbed the tea pot, pouring the hot water into his cup.

“Would you like some tea, Iwabe?”

“Uh… sure?”

Mitsuki reached over and poured some hot water into his cup. Iwabe was skeptical but he started preparing his tea. When it was ready, he grabbed the handle only to accidentally crush it. The hot water burned his skin, causing him to hiss in pain. Mitsuki sipped his tea before handing him another cup.

“No, I don’t want any of your damn tea!”

The blue haired male poured more hot water into the cup, paying Iwabe no mind. He nodded for Iwabe to make his tea again. He didn’t want to make the tea but he figured he might as well humor Mitsuki. He made his tea and then went to pick up the cup, only for it to break and the hot water spilled all over him again. Iwabe gripped his hat and pulled it down in frustration. He didn’t understand why this was called training.

“Do you understand now?”

Iwabe was about to snap when Mitsuki locked eyes with him and explained, “You need to learn how to control your strength. If you grab the cup too hard then the hot water will burn you. If you can control your strength then the cup will not break, you will not be burned, and you will be able to enjoy a cup of tea with me. Are you up for the challenge?”

Everyone’s eyes widened, Mitsuki was using some sort of positive punishment to train Iwabe. He would be burned every time he over used his strength. Through this pain from the hot water, Mitsuki was trying to teach Iwabe how to control his strength. Mitsuki feared that he would hurt someone on accident so the first thing Iwabe needed to learn was control.

They all finally understood why Mitsuki was chosen to help Kakashi train them. Mitsuki was excellent in teaching control. Kakashi couldn’t handle all these rookies alone. If Mitsuki really did have full control of his power by their age then there was no question as to why he was the one helping to teach them.

Mitsuki took one final sip of tea before he stood up. He nodded to Iwabe before turning to the rest of the rookies. Some of them could be heard nervously whispering amongst themselves. Others were avoiding eye contact with Mitsuki to avoid being picked next. And then there was Boruto who couldn’t take his eyes off of Mitsuki.

Boruto was disappointed to find that he was the absolute last person to train with Mitsuki. Mitsuki had the audacity to train everyone else one on one and then leave Boruto for the last lesson for the day. Boruto wanted to be mad at Mitsuki but part of him had put the thought in his head that Mitsuki had saved the best for last.

“Come with me, Boruto.”

“I’d follow you anywhere.”

The blue haired male stared at him as though he was questioning Boruto’s sanity, which he was. Boruto had this lovestruck look in his eyes as he followed Mitsuki over to the training area that mimicked terrain. There was an area that was dirt and that’s where Mitsuki led Boruto. Boruto watched as Mitsuki put his hand in his pants pocket and pulled out a single seed.

Boruto curiously watched as Mitsuki got down in front of him and stared at the ground. Mitsuki looked back up at the blonde and stated, “Your ability indicates that you have control over the elements. If that’s the case, make a small hole for me to plant this seed.”

“Y-Yeah! I can do that for you!”

The blonde rubbed his hands together, gathering friction as he tried to warm himself up. He reached out one hand, as if he was aiming at the spot he wanted to make the hole. Boruto grit his teeth as he concentrated on moving the earth, sweating slightly as his nerves got to him that Mitsuki was watching him. Slowly but surely, the ground seemed to turn to sand and blew away with the small gust of wind Boruto was able to conjure.

Once Boruto had created the hole, he looked at Mitsuki as if he was waiting for the blue haired male to applaud his performance. Instead, Mitsuki dropped the seed into the small hole and then looked back up at Boruto. He moved into a more comfortable sitting position as he stated, “Now fill the hole with the sand you blew away.”

Boruto was about to groan but he bit his lip to stop himself. He didn’t want Mitsuki to think he was annoyed with him. In reality, Mitsuki didn’t care. Mitsuki just watched as Boruto blew the sand back over to fill the hole. He even made the extra effort to turn the sand into soil, as he thought that was going to be what Mitsuki would tell him to do next.

“Now, water the plant.”

Boruto looked around, even looking over both shoulders to try to find some water to use. He was about to ask if he could take some water from Iwabe’s tea party but Mitsuki cut him off by saying, “You cannot take the water from Iwabe. You’re staring at water all around you, you just don’t notice it. There is water in the air so pull the water from the air to satisfy the plant.”

“But… I’ve never done that before.”

“That’s why we’re training.”

“But I don’t… I don’t know how to do it.”

“Concentrate. Pull the water from the air.”

The blonde took a deep breath and nodded. He knew he had to at least try to pull the water from the air. Boruto spent hours trying to pull water from the air but it was no use. He was sweating by the time Mitsuki told him it was time to get some rest. As Mitsuki made a circle around the hole to indicate where the seed was planted, Boruto had a sour look on his face.

Mitsuki looked at Boruto’s frustrated expression but didn’t make a comment about it. Instead, Mitsuki walked past him and said, “You’re not going to see improvements after the first day, Boruto. Be patient and we’ll try again tomorrow.”

Boruto let out a loud sigh and then turned to trail behind his love interest. He wished that Mitsuki would pay a little more attention to him, despite realizing Mitsuki spent the most amount of time training him. He just wanted Mitsuki to appreciate his hard work more. But at the same time, it only made Boruto want to work harder to one day get that praise from Mitsuki.

Boruto couldn’t wait to try again tomorrow.

* * *

For the next year, Mitsuki trained each of the rookies one on one until he noticed that some of them were developing a second ability. It was when Mitsuki was training Sumire that he noticed she had the ability to teleport. It was right when she was getting the hang of her dimension storage that she opened a rift in the dimension and teleported through the dimension and appeared at the other side of the training area.

Sumire was unsure of how she had teleported so now Mitsuki was working with her on how to control her teleportation. After that he wanted to work with her on being able to teleport other people with her. He could tell that there was a lot of work that needed to be done with her but it would be worth it in the end when she would have to go on missions.

Wasabi was improving tremendously, in Mitsuki’s opinion. She was able to shapeshift into much larger cats but Mitsuki was now working with her on turning into cats that have gone extinct, such as a sabretooth tiger. Her ability to heal others was getting better but now Mitsuki was working with her on healing internal wounds, such as problems with organs.

Namida was a hard egg to crack but it seemed as though she enjoyed training with Mitsuki more than Kakashi or the other rookies. She was another person who had unlocked another power. While she has a supersonic scream, she also developed the ability to control sound. She can manipulate the sounds around her to be louder or deafen them, if need be. Mitsuki knew that there was the possibility of his ears ringing while working with her but he knew she could master her skills so it was worth it to him.

Denki was a nervous wreck most of the time but he was slowly getting into creating machinery out of spare parts Mitsuki would give him. Over time, Mitsuki realized that Denki was more than a technopath, he understood the machines and gave them life. Mitsuki was now working on tapping into the emotions Denki had that allowed him to create life in his machinery.

Metal Lee was surprisingly more nervous than Denki. Metal was able to turn his fists into metal now but he would get anxious and lose control so Mitsuki would have to start all over again with him. Metal was thankful for Mitsuki’s patience with him and in turn, he had taken the time to meditate on his own so that he could try to be more relaxed. He didn’t want to keep letting Mitsuki down, or the others.

Chocho was Mitsuki’s least favorite to work with because she always had this thought that Mitsuki had a crush on her. It wasn’t until Mitsuki told her to spar with him that he immobilized her and held her by her throat, hissing that for as long as he would live he would never have feelings for her. After that battle, it was strictly business between the two of them.

Inojin was the most laid back trainee he had. Inojin knew he had a lot of work to do but he wasn’t overly concerned when he would fail in training. He just knew that learning how to have complete control over his gift would take time and he was okay with that. Inojin was probably one of the most laid back rookies he had trained.

Shikadai was a lazy fuck but he was the most intelligent of the rookies. Mitsuki was surprised that Shikadai’s IQ was close to his own. Mitsuki was sure that one day Shikadai would be the team’s strategist. Mitsuki was sure that with a few more years to build Shikadai’s confidence and energy that he would be able to help lead the rookies when they formed their team. Mitsuki had high hopes for Shikadai.

Sarada proved to be a mixture of both her father and her mother. Sarada was quick to adjust and use her Sharingan, thanks to her training with Kakashi. While she learned basic martial arts from Mitsuki, he noticed her punches and kicks were stronger than usual. With that information, Mitsuki instructed her to punch into the ground as hard as she could and that’s when she broke the ground. Mitsuki gave the faintest of smiles watching her run to Kakashi to hug him, telling him she’s just like her mother now.

Boruto was confusing to Mitsuki. He was one of the only rookies who went out of their way to try to talk to him. He was the only one who would train after their scheduled sessions to ensure that he was getting better at his elemental manipulation. Mitsuki was curious as to why Boruto wanted to always be around him. He hoped he would find an answer to his questions one day.

As for right now, Mitsuki watched from afar as his students sparred with one another. He could see major improvements with all of his students and he was unfamiliar with the happiness he was feeling as he watched them. He paid Kakashi no mind when he heard the man walk over to stand beside him. Kakashi crossed his arms but there was a smile on his face hidden beneath his mask.

“They’ve shown major improvements.”

“It seems they have.”

“You’ve been a great help to them, Mitsuki.”

“I merely gave them the key.”

Kakashi turned to face Mitsuki as the younger male explained, “All I did was give them the key to open the door to their potential. I gave them the key… control. At this point, it’s up to them to decide whether they will use that key to open the door or if they will succumb to the weight of the key. So far, it seems as though they are trying to turn the key in the door.”

“Do you think they can do it?”

Kakashi could see Mitsuki’s typically cold yellow eyes soften in a moment but as soon as it came it disappeared, but Kakashi still saw it. Kakashi gazed down at the blue haired male, he had come a long way as well. Kakashi only hoped these students could help Mitsuki as much as he helped them. The grey haired male watched as the faintest of smiles appeared on Mitsuki’s face.

“I believe so.”


	2. Going Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going through months of rigorous training sessions, Kakashi believes that they have earned a day off... even Mitsuki. The day off will spark the rookies into believing that they are ready to take on the world. It's up to Mitsuki to knock them down to size and it's up to Kakashi to show them all just what Mitsuki does for the world. At the end of the day, it's up to the rookies to determine whether they're up for the challenges that await them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I know I said that I would have this out by the end of the month but will all this coronavirus and this new quarantined lifestyle, I've found the time to write! Yay! I hope everyone is taking the caution needed and is staying safe!
> 
> Anyways, in this chapter Mitsuki's powers are revealed as well as a moment with his older brother. I'm hoping to incorporate Log into this story in the future maybe just because I enjoy the two brothers interactions. This chapter should be more interesting than the last one? I hope... well, I'll talk a little more at the end. Thank you all for reading and I hope you all enjoy! :)

Each day was similar to the last. Each day the rookies would wake up to the sound of sirens blaring to alert them that it was time to get to work. They would run to the training grounds, only to be greeted by a weak wave and smile from Kakashi and the ever expressionless Mitsuki. They would go through the day training with both of them until it was quitting time. That was the routine for the next couple months.

After such a long period of time passed by, Kakashi thought that it would be beneficial for the rookies to be reunited with their parents for a day. All the rookies woke up that morning to the familiar sound of the sirens going off. All the heroes in training put on their clothes and hustled down the hall to the training grounds. Kakashi and Mitsuki were there to greet them, as they always were.

Kakashi gave his signature weak wave before announcing, “Today will not be like all the other days. Today, we’re doing something a little different. I know you’ve all improved and grown accustomed to the way things are here but today will be your biggest challenge yet. Today, you shall be challenged far more than we have challenged you at the academy. Behind these doors lies your next challenge.”

Mitsuki walked over to a set of doors on the opposite side of the room. He looked back at all the rookies and stated, “Beyond these doors, you shall face what you have been training for. I can only hope Kakashi and I have been able to prepare you enough to face this confidently. I won’t keep you waiting any longer…”

“Please prepare yourselves.”

All the rookies got in their battle ready stances after they heard Mitsuki say those last words. There was something chilling about the way he said those words that seemed to set everyone on edge. Boruto clenched his fists and couldn’t help but grin when he felt rocks swirling all around his body from the wind he was conjuring. He looked beside him and couldn’t have felt more proud of his friends.

Sarada had activated her visual prowess, her eyes turning red with three red dots circling her pupil. She also had her fists clenched, ready to strike any enemy that dared to come her way. Beside Sarada was Chocho, who had enlarged her fists to the size of wrecking balls. Boruto knew that not only were here hands as big as wrecking balls but they felt like them, too.

Boruto looked to his other side to see Shikadai’s hands creating a specific hand sign that helped him control his shadow. The shadow seemed to swirl around his feet like water flowing in a river. Inojin was next to Shikadai with black ink dripping down his sleeves where his wrists were, mimicking blood dripping. Boruto thought it sickening but in the sense that sickening means cool as fuck.

Sumire was shaking but her eyes were glowing purple, something Mitsuki had helped her to do to appear more menacing. Mitsuki was still working with her to stop her knees from shaking but this was still progress. Those glowing purple eyes meant that her dimensional storage power was ready to be used. She was ready to pull a weapon out or trap someone in another dimension.

Namida wasn’t shaking, which Boruto thought was surprising because she was more of a scaredy cat than Sumire. Yet, Mitsuki noticed that she was holding onto the side of Wasabi’s clothes, something only Mitsuki seemed to catch. Wasabi had a confident look on her face as she slowly changed her physical appearance to have cat ears and a tail to match. It was Wasabi’s way of saying the claws weren’t far behind.

Metal Lee was shaking on the other side of Chocho. He wasn’t shaking as much as he was on the first day but the shaking was still there. Mitsuki noted that his fists were completely enveloped in metal, something he was actually quite proud of Metal for. Denki was beside him looking nervous as well but he held his ground.

Iwabe was on the end with a staff in his hand. Iwabe had improved and his strength was under better control in his hands, which allowed him to actually enjoy a cup of tea with Mitsuki now. Yet, Mitsuki wanted Iwabe to use the staff as a sort of rod to channel his strength into a more direct way. Now, Iwabe could put more strength into his attacks while being more precise.

With everyone in their battle ready stances, they were just waiting for Mitsuki to open the doors. Boruto could’ve sworn there was the faintest of smiles on Mitsuki’s face but it came as quick as it left. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Mitsuki opened the doors. All the rookies froze in their tracks as their greatest challenge was revealed.

Their families.

Most of the rookies were frozen but there were a few who took off running towards their families, tears pouring down their faces. Boruto watched as Sarada was one of the people running towards their family, tears streaming down her face with the brightest of smiles. Boruto continued to watch as she embraced her mother and father, gushing to them about how much she missed them.

Slowly but surely, the other rookies ran to their families. Boruto was too busy watching all the other families to notice that his little sister had taken off in a run towards him. Boruto felt the wind get knocked out of him when his sister launched herself at him. When Boruto regained his composure, he grinned and lifted Himawari into the air.

“Look how big you’ve gotten, Himawari!”

“Did you miss me, big brother?”

“I always miss you.”

The smile Himawari gave him in return was enough to bring a tear to his eye. He really had missed her. He placed her on the ground and looked up to see his parents walking towards him with smiles on their faces. Boruto grinned at his father, who gave him an identical grin. Hinata had a small smile on her face as she watched Boruto walk over to Naruto and hold out his fist, waiting for a fist bump.

Naruto shook his head with a grin but reached his fist out to complete the fist bump. Kakashi watched with Mitsuki from the background. Kakashi gave a light chuckle at the sight of Naruto and Boruto fist bumping. Mitsuki looked up at his partner, silently questioning what was so funny. Kakashi continued to look out at the Uzumaki family, shaking his head with a hidden smile.

“Like father like son.”

Kakashi and Mitsuki watched as some of the rookies showed off their powers to their families. The parents were overjoyed to see the major improvements after over a year of being at the academy. Some of the parents were shocked yet proud to find that their child had two powers and that they were in the process of learning to control their new gift. No parent was prouder than Sakura when Sarada told her that she had super strength, as well.

Boruto was in a family hug when he noticed Kakashi whisper something into Mitsuki’s ear, causing the blue haired male to nod and leave the room. Naruto seemed to notice Boruto growing stiff in the hug, causing him to lean back to give his son a questioning look. The smaller blonde blinked a few times before asking his father, “Do you know who Mitsuki is, dad?”

“Mitsuki? He’s still here?”

“So, does that mean you know him?”

“Yeah but it’s nothing you need to worry about.”

Boruto was going to ask his father what he meant by that but Himawari interrupted them by grabbing Boruto’s arm and dragging him away from their parents. Apparently, Himawari had activated her power early on and it was the same visual prowess their mother had. Boruto had a strange feeling in his stomach but he ignored it for his sister’s sake. He hadn’t seen her in a while.

Mitsuki would have to wait a little bit.

* * *

“It’s been some time, Mitsuki.”

“It has… how has our parent been, Log?”

Kakashi had instructed Mitsuki that his older brother had come to visit him today. Mitsuki wouldn’t show it to his students but he was overjoyed that his brother was here. Mitsuki hadn’t seen him in years and was surprised that he would make the trek out here. Mitsuki and Log were standing side by side, staring out a window that overlooked the reunited families.

Mitsuki liked this because the windows were tinted so that no one would know they were looking down at the families. If anyone walked in on them talking they would’ve thought that Mitsuki was talking to a future Mitsuki, when in reality Log was just an older clone of Mitsuki. So, yeah, technically Log is a future Mitsuki.

Log reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. Mitsuki shook his head with a soft smile on his face as Log snapped his fingers and the tip of his pointer finger created a small flame to light the cigarette. Log had a smile on his face as he chuckled to his brother, “You used to love it when I would do that when you were little. Good to see it never gets old.”

“I don’t think it’ll ever get old.”

“Just like Orochimaru.”

Mitsuki bit his lip to stop himself from laughing at his brother’s comment. Log had a grin on his face before he put the cigarette in his mouth and breathed in. Log moved the cigarette and blew the smoke out before stating, “It’s not forbidden to laugh, Mitsuki. I can’t remember the last time I heard you laugh.”

The smaller blue haired male tilted his head as he looked at his brother and countered, “I have not unlocked the emotional capability to cry yet, either. I believe that the closest I have been to laughing is a sort of humming sound. Kakashi told me that my laughter sounds like humming yet I only found his comment amusing, not humorous.”

Log sucked in on his cigarette and blew out again. He shook his head as he replied in a frustrated tone, “You don’t have to sound so God damn robotic, Mitsuki. I know you’ve got an important job here but you’re still human. Sure, we’re synthetic humans but no one else knows it so you should at least try to be more human. You can be yourself around me, Mitsuki. I’m your brother… your family.”

Mitsuki avoided his brother’s gaze but heard the sound of Log breathing in and blowing smoke out again. When Mitsuki looked up at his brother, he was staring out the window at the families. There was a longing look in Log’s eyes, as if he was silently wishing that he had what those families had. Mitsuki wanted to ask Log what he was thinking about but decided to give Log this moment.

The older clone took one last puff before burning the cigarette completely and tossing the ashes onto the ground. Mitsuki watched as Log attempted to brush the ashes around with his shoes. Mitsuki looked down at Log’s failed attempt to dispose of his ashes and then he looked up into his brother’s eyes. Log had dared to whistle and look around the room as if he wasn’t doing anything wrong. Mitsuki had a blank look on his face.

“There was a trash can behind you.”

“I’ll remember that next time.”

“No, you won’t.”

“You’re annoying, you know that?”

Mitsuki brought a hand to his lips and hummed in laughter at Log’s light hearted insult. Log shook his head and chuckled at his little brother. Mitsuki didn’t see it but there was a loving look in Log’s eyes when he stared at his little brother. Log absolutely adored his little brother. He wished that their paths were more similar but Log’s powers were too different from Mitsuki’s. Mitsuki was needed here and Log was meant to complete missions around the world.

Mitsuki gasped when he felt his brother’s arms wrap around him, holding him close. Mitsuki seemed to freeze. No one had touched him like this in such a long time that the feeling felt foreign to him. Slowly, Mitsuki reached his arms up to embrace his brother, gripping the shirt Log was wearing as if he was never going to let go.

Log let out a deep breath that he didn’t know he was holding in. He squeezed his little brother as he whispered, “I’ve missed you more than you will ever know. Every day I wish that our parent had made our powers the same so we could never be apart but… fate had different plans for us. It’s hard not to be around you but just know I’m always with you, Mitsuki.”

They slowly pulled away so that Mitsuki was staring into a pair of yellow eyes that mimicked his own. Log had never seemed so serious before as he spoke, “You’ve got a real chance here to be more than an experiment. You’ve got a real chance at having a life. Mitsuki, you have a chance to have something I can never truly have.”

Log turned his attention to the window, which caused Mitsuki to look out the window at all the families. Log stared at all the families as he continued, “You’ve got a chance to let these people in to have real friends, Mitsuki. I don’t know why you’re so afraid to let them in but I hope that one day you do. I hope one day you let yourself feel emotions.”

“I do feel, Log.”

“I don’t think you understand what ‘feeling’ is.”

“I feel for you.”

“You… you do?”

Mitsuki had a smile on his face as he answered sincerely, “Log, you are my older brother. I do not think you are aware that I know but… I know you talked to me every day I was developing in that tube. I heard you, Log. I heard you tell me how much you loved me without even sharing one conversation with me. You felt love for me without even knowing me and I did, too. I don’t think I’ve ever told you, but I do love you.”

Those were words Log had never heard before. His eyes widened and that’s when he turned to his brother and pulled him back into a hug. Mitsuki nuzzled his head into his brother’s shoulder and gripped his clothes harder than before, not that Log minded. Log murmured into his brother’s ear, “Please promise me you’ll try to let these kids in… please.”

“I’ll… I’ll try.”

It made Log happy to hear that Mitsuki was going to try to let people in for a change. He knew that Mitsuki wasn’t going to let everyone in overnight. This was going to be a process but Log just hoped that when the kids would ask him to hang out, he would at least consider it.

Mitsuki was unfamiliar with the feeling of water coming to his eyes when he listened to his brother speaking softly to him, “You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. Everything I do is for you, Mitsuki. You’re the only thing on this earth that I love. You are my whole heart.”

Quickly, Mitsuki blinked away the tears from his eyes. He was unsure of why he had water coming to his eyes but he figured it must have had something to do with the emotional connection he had with his brother. Log had to bite his lip to stop himself from crying with Mitsuki whispered powerful words into his ear.

“Thank you for being the first man to really love me.”

* * *

The day had ended faster than anyone would have liked. Hours seemed to pass by as fast as minutes to the rookies. It seemed like only moments ago they were being reunited with their families and now they were going to sleep alone. All of the rookies laid in bed that night staring at their ceiling or the wall. This night proved to be more restless than the others.

When the morning siren went off, everyone groaned. Normally they didn’t mind the sound of the siren, as they had gotten used to it. But today was different. Today they were annoyed by the siren and they didn’t truly understand why. It was a sound that they had grown familiar with but now it was bothering the students.

The rookies trudged on towards the training grounds, barely greeting their instructors when Kakashi gave his signature weak wave. Kakashi chose to ignore their bad moods and continued with his introduction, “Now, I hope you all enjoyed the time you spent with your families. I understand you had a day off yesterday so we expect you all to work harder today to make up for it. Everyone will start with martial arts training today so move along.”

Mitsuki and Kakashi were surprised to see some of the rookies grumbling under their breath. Mitsuki was about to say something about their attitudes but decided against it. He watched as the students sluggishly jogged over to the other side of the training grounds to begin their warm up exercises to get them ready for the sparring they knew was to come.

“They’re off today, Kakashi.”

“I know. Who do you think will snap first?”

“Are you trying to make a bet?”

“Only if you have money.”

None of the students saw it but Mitsuki closed his eyes and hummed in laughter at what Kakashi had said. Kakashi always took pride in himself when he could make Mitsuki laugh, or hum. It was always a rare occasion to see a smile on Mitsuki’s face. Kakashi would have to thank Log for warming Mitsuki up.

Kakashi and Mitsuki walked over to the rookies when they seemed to be warmed up. Kakashi stepped forward and smiled under his mask as he declared, “Today your opponent for martial arts won’t be each other… you’ll be sparring against me. I want to see if any of you are worth sending out into the field early… or worth it at all. Denki, you’ll face me first so step forward.”

All the rookies had expressions of shock as they heard Kakashi tell them that he was going to be their opponent for training. Kakashi had taught them all the moves they knew but he had never been their opponent before. They didn’t even know if they stood a chance against him since they hadn’t seen him in battle, let alone seen him use his powers.

“I almost forgot to mention… you can use your powers.”

“But… won’t that be unfair?”

“It’s to even the odds for you.”

The rookies grew tense after hearing Kakashi say that. It was as if they didn’t stand a chance against him if they didn’t use their powers. While there was a majority of the rookies who thought that Kakashi was scaring them, there was another small portion of the rookies that thought he was just bluffing. That small portion was Boruto, Inojin, and Iwabe.

Denki was terrified that he was chosen to go up against Kakashi first. There was a soft look in Kakashi’s eye that made Denki feel a little more comfortable about stepping forward to face their sensei. Denki slowly got into a battle ready stance and then nodded to his sensei to let him know he was ready. In the blink of an eye, that soft look in Kakashi’s eye vanished and it was replaced with a hard look instead.

There was no time for Denki to even blink as Kakashi ran forward and landed a swift kick to his chest, sending Denki flying back into the wall. Everyone was gasping and screaming for Denki to get back up and fight. Denki fell to the ground and struggled to get back on his hands and knees. As soon as he looked up, Kakashi grabbed him by his shirt and threw him across the room.

Denki rolled a few times before he gripped the ground, forcing himself to stop. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, it seemed that Denki was going to try to strike back. Denki pushed himself back to his feet and then concentrated on pulling machinery to come to his aid. But it was in that moment he was concentrating that Kakashi ran forward and landed a clean punch to his face.

The black haired male shot back into the wall and fell to the ground. Kakashi walked over to the smaller male and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. Kakashi looked at the shaking boy and stated, “You took too long to conjure your machinery. You need to work on your speed. You won’t be progressing.”

Kakashi placed Denki on the ground, who began silently sobbing. Kakashi didn’t even bother to try to make him feel better. He was about to call the next student to face when Iwabe stepped towards him and growled, “You beat the shit out of him! He wasn’t ready to face someone like you!”

“I take it you are?”

Iwabe didn’t like how Kakashi seemed to chuckle that question out. He pulled out his staff and ran at Kakashi, not giving him the opportunity to land the first blow. Kakashi admired Iwabe for taking the fight to him but he was clouded by anger. He made himself an easy opponent for Kakashi to take down.

Iwabe failed land any attacks on Kakashi, who seemed to just be focusing on avoiding the hits. Kakashi jumped back and watched how Iwabe was starting to breathe heavily. Kakashi shook his head as Iwabe ran forward and went in to punch him, only to have Kakashi grab his arm and hurl him over to Denki. Iwabe rubbed his head and glared at Kakashi.

The older male shook his head and put his hands in his pants pockets. He looked over at Iwabe and stated, “When fighting an angry, blind man it’s best to stay out of the way. You let your emotions fight that battle. You aren’t ready to be out in the field, either. You won’t be progressing either.”

This time it was Boruto who stepped up. But instead of fighting, he exclaimed, “It’s not fair, old man Kakashi! You’re older than us so you’ve had a lot more time to train! We’ve only been here for a little over a year! We’re nowhere near your level so you’re just going to beat the rest of us! You gotta play fair, you know?”

“Alright, then who’s an opponent that’s on your level?”

“I don’t know… Mitsuki, I guess.”

Everyone was confused when they heard Kakashi laugh at Boruto. Kakashi hadn’t heard something that funny in a while. Once he regained his composure he looked over his shoulder at Mitsuki and questioned, “Well, what do you say, Mitsuki? They think they’re on your level now so why don’t you show them what it’s like to be on your level? Let’s see if they’re still on your level when you’re done with them.”

Mitsuki walked onto the earth terrain and stood underneath one of the lights. He waited for all the rookies to follow Kakashi to the terrain training grounds. He looked at all of them with blank eyes before asking Kakashi, “Are we not holding back?”

“No holding back.”

Mitsuki nodded back and then said coldly, “I understand that you all want to make this a fair fight. If fairness if something you desire then I’ll help make it fair. Since we all are not holding back then it would be in your best interest to have all of you fight me at once. If you choose to battle me one on one, you will meet the same fate as your friends who battled Kakashi.”

Some of the rookies looked at Boruto as if they were silently wondering if fighting Mitsuki was better than fighting Kakashi. If Mitsuki was saying that all of them had to battle him at once to make it fair then maybe they were better off going one on one against Kakashi. Yet, they all didn’t know what Mitsuki’s powers were or if he even had any. He could be bluffing but they wouldn’t know until they attacked.

“Let us begin.”

All the rookies got in battle ready stances but were surprised that Mitsuki remained the same. It was almost insulting how he didn’t get himself ready to fight them. Iwabe, being the hothead that he is, charged forward to attack Mitsuki. As Iwabe jumped and was about to land his attack, Mitsuki quickly side stepped and avoided the attack. As Iwabe’s staff got stuck in the ground, Mitsuki ran over and landed a hard kick to his chest.

Iwabe hit the ground a few times until he stayed motionless on the ground. Mitsuki walked over to his staff and yanked it out of the ground. He observed it quickly before looking over at the rookies and launching it at them. Most of the rookies gasped but Sumire stepped forward with purple glowing eyes and opened a dimension to trap the staff.

Sumire had a hard look in her eyes as she opened the dimension behind Mitsuki, sending the staff flying out to strike him in the back. Without looking behind him, Mitsuki did a splits and the staff continued on its path to hit the rookies again. Sumire gasped at how Mitsuki avoided the attack and chose to jump out of the way instead of trapping it in her dimension.

She looked across the way to see Mitsuki already back to his feet. She was starting to shake as she thought that she wasn’t going to be very useful in this battle. Wasabi grit her teeth and shapeshifted into a tiger. She looked over at Inojin, who nodded and jumped on her back. Wasabi ran forward but instead of attacking Mitsuki, she jumped over him.

As she jumped over him, Inojin sprayed ink into the air as if he was creating an ink shower. It was in that moment that Shikadai made a hand sign and stretched his shadow out. With the ink shower, there were plenty of shadows for Shikadai to latch his own onto to stretch it out. Just as Shikadai’s shadow was going to grab Mitsuki’s, the blue haired male’s shadow disappeared.

Shikadai fell back onto his butt as his shadow came back to him. His eyes went wide as Mitsuki’s shadow was nowhere to be seen. What had he done to make his own shadow disappear? Inojin hopped off Wasabi, who transformed back into her human form. Both of them were in disbelief as their plan to distract Mitsuki so Shikadai could grab his shadow failed. They couldn’t wrap their heads around what had happened.

With Shikadai’s first plan failing, he looked to Namida to try out his second plan. She gulped and stepped up. Mitsuki’s eyes seemed to low yellow in a moment and that’s when Namida turned to her friends and screamed. Everyone fell to their knees and cried out in pain as they tried to cover their ears. Denki fell to the ground, losing consciousness as his mind went into overload.

When Namida stopped screaming, she fell to the ground. Wasabi turned into a cheetah and ran to her friend. When she transformed back, she picked up Namida and felt her to make sure she was still breathing. She let out a sigh of relief when she found that Namida was out cold. Wasabi dragged her and Denki over to Iwabe so they wouldn’t be in the way of their battle.

Everyone but Inojin was struggling to recover from the friendly fire, as he and Wasabi were out of her range. Shikadai looked over at Namida, what would make her want to attack her own team? He shook his head and tried to ignore the ringing in his ears. Thankfully the attack wasn’t enough to make them deaf but there were a few people who actually had blood dripping from their ears.

“Sarada and Metal, you’re up now.”

Sarada nodded and walked over to Metal, who was nervously shaking. Metal gulped and then nodded, turning his hands into metal. There was no way Mitsuki was going to be able to avoid this attack. Sarada picked Metal up with ease and threw him right at Mitsuki. There was no way he was going to be able to avoid an attack that came at him that fast.

Just as Metal was going to make contact, he went right through Mitsuki and slammed into Inojin. The two rookies smacked into a rock and were knocked out. No one dared to move as they tried to comprehend what they had just seen. Metal literally went right through Mitsuki as if he wasn’t even there.

Mitsuki seemed unbothered by what had just happened. He didn’t even bother to look behind him to make sure that Inojin and Metal were okay. Sarada ran over to Shikadai and whispered, “What just happened? It was like Mitsuki wasn’t even there! We need more information so let me use my Sharingan. I’ll see what I can learn and then I’ll need someone to distract him so I can get back to you. Got it?”

“Got it, Sarada-sama.”

Sarada playfully rolled her eyes at Shikadai before closing her eyes and concentrating. When her eyes opened, they were red and ready to go. She ran towards Mitsuki and the two quickly began battling in hand to hand combat. As Sarada was trying to track and understand his movements, she realized that he didn’t strike in a sequence or pattern as some of her teammates did.

Mitsuki didn’t use the same moves either. It was almost as if he was using moves he knew she wouldn’t recognize. Sarada was having a difficult time landing an attack so she quickly jumped back to gain some distance but Mitsuki wouldn’t allow her the time to regain her composure. He ran at her and struck her repeatedly, only giving her the time to block a few of his attacks.

The blue haired male grabbed her by her hair as she was falling down. He yanked her head up so he could whisper in her ear, “Your eyes may be quick enough to stay one step ahead of me but if your body cannot keep up then what good does it do you?”

Her eyes widened as his words sunk in. She was no match for him. He knew about her power. He knew her weakness was that if her body couldn’t keep up with her eyes then there was no point to it all. She had hoped that she would be able to learn something about him but she had failed just like her teammates.

Mitsuki let go of her hair and she fell to the ground. Tears flooded her eyes as she fought to tell herself that she wasn’t a failure. She grit her teeth and clenched her fists. She stood up and turned to Mitsuki with a fierce look in her eyes. She ran at him and punched the ground just like she had seen her mother do.

“Cha!”

Rocks shattered and dust filled the air after her attack. As Sarada looked around for Mitsuki, she screamed when she saw his head appear to come out of the ground. She screamed bloody murder as Mitsuki grabbed her feet and dragged her into the ground. When the dust cleared, Sarada was on the ground and Mitsuki was standing over her as if he was wondering if she was still breathing.

No one knew what he had done to her but now that she was out of commission they had no way of learning anything new about Mitsuki. Shikadai looked at the remaining rookies. He was actually surprised that Boruto hadn’t tried to attack. But then he rolled his eyes when he realized Boruto was completely enchanted by Mitsuki. Boruto was so in love with Mitsuki that he couldn’t take his eyes off him, which was no helpful right now.

There were five of them left and Shikadai hoped that was enough to take Mitsuki down. Shikadai looked over to Sumire and whispered, “Listen carefully, I need you to put Chocho in your dimension and then release her over Mitsuki. Chocho, I need you to strike from above when she lets you out so be ready. Boruto, I need you to turn the ground Mitsuki’s standing on into quicksand. We need to immobilize him long enough for Chocho to strike, got it?”

Everyone nodded at the plan. Mitsuki watched as Sumire trapped Chocho in her dimension. He had the faintest of smiles as he saw Boruto step up. He already knew what they were going to do but he decided to play along to make them feel like they had him beat. Mitsuki was unphased as Boruto turned the ground beneath him into quicksand. He slowly started sinking and that’s when he knew Chocho was going to appear above him.

He didn’t even look up when he heard Chocho get released from the dimension above him. The rookies were looking excited as Chocho expanded her hand and cranked back for a lethal punch. As Chocho was about to make contact with Mitsuki, she went right through him and started squirming around trying to get out of the quicksand.

Everyone’s eyes went wide as Mitsuki disappeared beneath the quicksand as if it had swallowed him whole. Shikadai quickly turned to Boruto and called, “Get rid of the quicksand and pull them both out!”

“I don’t have him!”

“What do you mean you don’t have him?!”

“I can only feel Chocho! He’s gone!”

“Damn it!”

Boruto removed the quicksand and freed Chocho. She seemed to cough out sand on the ground before turning to Boruto and sending him a dark glare. Boruto gulped as he watched her storm over to them. She cranked her large fist back but surprised everyone by punching Shikadai into the ground. When she moved her large fist back, Shikadai was unconscious in the ground.

“Chocho, what the hell are you doing?!”

Chocho turned to Sumire and grabbed her. Sumire was about to trap them in another dimension but Chocho chucked her into Wasabi. The two girls rolled around until they fell on top of their defeated teammates. Boruto glared at Chocho but then he gasped when he saw Mitsuki pull himself out of her body.

Boruto’s eyes were shaking as he watched Chocho’s body fall to the ground as if it was lifeless. Mitsuki stepped over her body as if he was unbothered by what he had done. Boruto took some fearful steps back as Mitsuki walked forward. For every step Mitsuki took forward, Boruto took a step back until he tripped over a rock and fell to the ground.

The blonde grit his teeth, he didn’t want to hurt Mitsuki but it seemed like Mitsuki wanted to hurt him. He cursed under his breath as he sent two rocks flying at Mitsuki from different angles. Boruto really hoped that he wouldn’t crush his love interest but he had to protect himself… even if it was from the boy he desired more than anything.

Boruto closed his eyes as he sent the rocks at Mitsuki. He didn’t want to see it if Mitsuki was going to get squished between the rocks. As soon as he heard the two rocks make contact he slowly opened his eyes as if he was expecting a gruesome scene in front of him. Boruto’s eyes went wide as he saw Mitsuki walk through the rocks as if they were nothing.

“No fucking way…”

Boruto sent rock after rock to hit Mitsuki but they all went right through him. He pulled the water out of the air to slice at his skin but they went through him. He sent a tornado his way but it didn’t affect him at all. He pulled roots up from the ground to grab him but they couldn’t find anything to hold onto. Boruto was shaking on the ground when Mitsuki walked over to him.

Mitsuki reached down at grabbed him by the throat. He raised Boruto into the air as if he weighed nothing. Boruto was trying to claw at the hand that held him but it was no use. Everything he was doing was going right through him. Mitsuki’s eyes had never looked so cold before. Mitsuki pulled him in so that he could whisper into his ear.

“You’re not on my level.”

Without another word, Mitsuki dropped him on the ground. Boruto quickly shot to his feet but all he could do was watch as Mitsuki walked away. He could hear his friends moaning and groaning in pain behind him but he paid them no mind. He just continued to watch Mitsuki leave.

“But are you out of my league?”

* * *

“We got our asses handed to us!”

“Not you, Iwabe.”

“What do you mean, Inojin?”

“You got your ass kicked twice.”

Sarada had to step in between Iwabe and Inojin, as Iwabe was going to strangle Inojin for his comment. Inojin was snickering as Sarada made Iwabe sit down so he could ice his bruises. Inojin wasn’t laughing for long because Sarada punched him in the arm, lessening the strength she put into the punch so it wouldn’t be lethal. It still hurt so Inojin still called her a bitch under his breath.

Wasabi was making her healing rounds among her friends. The people who had bruises and cuts were the last to be seen as those with more serious injuries were to be seen first. Inojin stuck his tongue out at Iwabe as Wasabi began healing his broken ribs. Metal still felt bad that he crashed into Inojin with his metal fists of fury but it couldn’t be helped. They had no idea that Mitsuki was basically untouchable.

Iwabe grit his teeth as he punched a hole in the wall, which turned into the wall cracking as if it was going to fall down. Boruto was about to say something when Iwabe hissed, “We looked like idiots out there! We looked like we haven’t learned shit here! What the hell are we doing here if we aren’t even on Mitsuki’s level?! He’s the same age as us and he made us look like shit!”

“Iwabe, calm down you’re going to-“

“No! I won’t calm down! None of you should be calm!”

Iwabe looked as everyone stared at the ground as he shouted, “None of you should be calm right now! If any of this means anything to you then you’d be just as pissed as I am! We all want to be fucking superheroes but we can’t even make it out of the academy! We’re not super and we’re certainly not heroes! We’re fucking nothing and that should piss you all off!”

No one said anything as Iwabe huffed and puffed like the big bad wolf’s angry brother. No one could even look at each other. They knew Iwabe was right. They were all ashamed of themselves. They had been here for over a year and they felt like they had nothing to show for it. They weren’t any closer to being superheroes. They weren’t anywhere close to being on Mitsuki’s level.

“Rookies please report to the computer lab immediately.”

Kakashi’s voice bellowed over the intercom in their dorm. All the rookies looked at each other before getting up and walking to the computer lab. The rookies hadn’t really spent much time in the computer lab but they had enough knowledge to know where it was located. As they entered the computer lab, they stared in awe at the large computer screen Kakashi was standing in front of.

Kakashi turned to the rookies and gave his weak wave before stating, “All of you take a seat. You’ve all had a long day so rest for the moment. I asked you all to come here because I want you to see what Mitsuki does for us here. He told you that you’re not on his level and he’s right… but now you get to seen why you’re not on his level.”

“Wait! How come none of us could touch him?”

“That’s a good question, Sarada.”

“What ability does Mitsuki have?”

“I think you meant to ask what _abilities._ ”

Everyone gasped as Kakashi put emphasis on the word ‘abilities.’ The older man looked out at the rookies as he questioned, “Didn’t you all notice how weird it was that Chocho and Namida would attack their own teammates? And didn’t you all notice how Mitsuki’s shadow seemed to just disappear in the midst of battle?”

“What are you trying to say?”

Kakashi shook his head at all the students. He took a breath before explaining, “Mitsuki has more than one ability. In fact, he has four. While it’s only known to have two abilities, Mitsuki is different. It’s not really my place to talk about it but Mitsuki has four abilities. You’ve all seen two of them used today with a third one somewhat being used. Imagine what could have happened if he used all four of them.”

Everyone was whispering to themselves until Kakashi continued speaking, “Mitsuki showed his intangibility, which means he can phase through anything, even humans. He also has the ability to possess other people, as he had possessed Chocho and Namida. After a possession, he drains the host of their energy to the point where they lose consciousness. He can even take their energy and give it to himself, if he’s feeling particularly devilish that day.”

Mitsuki sounded extremely dangerous but it seemed to keep going as Kakashi spoke, “What you only got a glimpse of today is his invisibility. When Mitsuki saw Shikadai’s shadow coming for his he turned his shadow invisible. He’s worked on turning himself and others invisible so be lucky he didn’t turn your legs invisible to make you think your legs disappeared.”

Kakashi could tell that the students were waiting for the last power so Kakashi didn’t keep them waiting any longer, “And lastly, he can levitate. Levitation is different from flight in the sense that he can’t really propel himself forward. He can’t go very high but he has worked hard to be able to move while in his levitative state. He’s worked very hard over these years and look where it’s got him. He’s one of the most skilled superheroes.”

“His codename is Ghost.”

Everyone seemed to be in awe when they heard his superhero name. It was proof to everyone that it can be done. That they can be superheroes and have their own names. Kakashi kept saying Mitsuki worked hard over the years and it made them realize that becoming a superhero doesn’t come overnight. It’s a process and you have to work hard every day to be a superhero.

“You’re going to watch him on his mission tonight.”

“How are we going to do that?”

“He has contacts in that let us see what he sees.”

The rookies were surprised that they would get to see Mitsuki in action like that. They watched as Kakashi turned and pressed a button to allow them to see what Mitsuki was seeing. Kakashi put a headset on and spoke into it, “Ghost, this is Copycat here. Are you aware of what your mission is?”

The rookies watched as they saw Mitsuki in the back of a truck. Mitsuki’s voice was quiet as he responded, “Yes, I understand my mission. I must infiltrate the building and locate the lab. From there I must secure the test tube containing chemical 69.”

“Shikadai, he said 69, haha.”

“You’re so troublesome, Inojin.”

Kakashi shook his head at Inojin’s immaturity and then spoke into his head set again, “Correct. Once you get the test tube get out of there and we’ll bring you back here. It’s crucial to the mission’s success that you are not seen. The truck has arrived so it’s time for you to go ghost.”

“Ha, Ghost is going ghost, Shikadai.”

“Your commentary is not appreciated, Inojin.”

“I appreciate it.”

“What a drag.”

They watched as Mitsuki did a tuck and roll out of the truck but they noticed as he tuck and rolled, he turned invisible. They watched as he made no noise sneaking over to the building. They watched in awe as he poked his head through the wall and looked around. He looked down a hallway to the left and then a hallway to the right. The lights were on but there were no people in sight.

“The coast is clear, Ghost, but levitate in case there’s trip wires.”

“Copy that.”

Shikadai covered Inojin’s mouth so that he couldn’t make any comments on how Mitsuki missed the opportunity to say, “copy that Copycat.” All the other rookies nodded in thanks to Shikadai sparing them from any more of Inojin’s peanut gallery remarks. Boruto, on the other hand, hadn’t noticed Inojin speaking because all he was focused on was seeing what Mitsuki saw. Finally, he could see the world as Mitsuki saw it. Kind of. Not really.

They all watched as Mitsuki slowly floated down the hallway, peeking down other hallways when met at an intersection. He moved with such silence and grace that the rookies were amazed. He had such composure despite being in an area he was unfamiliar with. They all only hoped that they could even be a fraction as good as Mitsuki was one day.

“Ghost, the chemical should be below you now.”

“Copy that. I’m going down now.”

All the rookies couldn’t help but smile and gasp in awe as Mitsuki slowly phased through the floor and into the basement. They were actually surprised that the basement looked more like a library with an office in the corner. Mitsuki looked down at the ground and noticed that the floor was made of gravel. He wouldn’t be able to walk without making noise so he would have to continue to levitate.

He slowly phased through anything in his path until he stuck his head through the wall where the chemical was supposed to be. He looked around until his head stopped, everyone watching could see that Mitsuki had located chemical 69. It was a test tube plugged with a cork, residing in a wooden test tube rack. It was the only test tube there but Mitsuki could see beakers and other liquids that were used to create it. On the desk, Mitsuki could see a piece of paper.

He phased through the wall and floated over to the table to inspect the paper. Mitsuki whispered aloud, “Copycat, are you seeing what I am seeing? According to these notes, they have perfected chemical 69. With your permission, I will secure the chemical and destroy the building.”

“Permission granted.”

All the rookies gasped in shock, to which Kakashi turned around to face them. He moved his headset so Mitsuki wouldn’t hear as he explained, “Chemical 69 has been perfected. What you all don’t understand is that this chemical has the ability to take away your abilities. With this chemical, everything about yourself that you think is special will be gone.”

Boruto couldn’t contain his anger so he stood up. Kakashi stared at the rookie as he exclaimed, “So you would stoop to their level, old man Kakashi?! You would let Mitsuki blow up an entire building to make sure they can’t have the chemical? You would let Mitsuki kill innocent people just to make sure we get to keep our powers?!”

Kakashi sighed aloud and shook his head. He walked over to Boruto and stated, “What we do here not only protects the lives of those who can’t defend themselves but what we do here protects the lives of those who are like us. This lab that created chemical 69 is created by an organization known as the Akatsuki. Do you know what the Akatsuki is?”

“I… no, I don’t.”

“The Akatsuki almost killed your father.”

The atmosphere tensed as those words hung in the air. Kakashi let out another sigh before continuing, “A long time ago, a lot of your parents came here to form the Konoha 12. They were a team of superheroes whose ultimate mission was to protect not only normal humans, but people just like them. The Akatsuki was Konoha 12’s greatest enemy.”

“What did the Akatsuki want?”

“Power.”

Kakashi grabbed a chair and sat down so he could tell the tale, “The Akatsuki wanted to harvest the power that was bestowed upon nine individuals. Within nine people, lived a tailed beast that gave their host unbelievable power. The Akatsuki hunted those people down and drained them of their tailed beast energy and left them for dead. The only two left with their tailed beasts are Killer Bee and Boruto’s father, Naruto Uzumaki.”

Boruto sunk back in his chair in disbelief as he listened to Kakashi, “Gaara had the one tailed beast, Yugito Nii had the two tailed, Yagura had the three tailed, Roshi had the four tailed, Han had the five tailed, Utakata had the six tailed, and Fu had the seven tailed. We were able to save the hosts but not the tailed beasts. After that day, we vowed to end the Akatsuki.”

“And… did you?”

“Yes… or at least, we thought we did.”

Kakashi slouched back in his chair as he went on with the story, “We went to war in the end but we did succeed in eliminating the Akatsuki… that is until recently someone has tried to revive the Akatsuki. We don’t know who he is or how many people he has recruited but we know he wants to build a pedestal...”

Kakashi turned around to face the computer screen. No one said anything as the atmosphere turned dark. Mitsuki was standing in front of a burning building, the flames devouring everything in their path. All the rookies stood up as they watched the building go down in flames. Kakashi only hoped that these rookies would be ready by the time the Akatsuki made their next big move.

“And he wants to put himself on top.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading again! So for the next chapter, I want to finally give all the kids their superhero names so that means some time will pass. You're all probably wondering when the BoruMitsu is going to happen... and it'll be in the next chapter :) I want Boruto to mature a little more so he can truly appreciate Mitsuki. Yes, yes, Mitsuki's creation will be revealed in due time... maybe next chapter... I haven't decided. I just wanted to introduce an enemy that the rookies will face when they're ready but as for now it's Kakashi and Mitsuki who are dealing with the enemy on the down low. I've left you all with a lot of information maybe? Okay so I might have the next chapter out by the end of the month or maybe the end of April? Not entirely sure so thank you all in advance for being patient! Don't forget to leave some love :)


	3. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the final exam. The team must pass the exam in order to become superheroes. Boruto finally makes his move on Mitsuki but Mitsuki's got a secret that's tearing at the seams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a little while since the last chapter and this one finally covers their next step towards becoming superheroes. Boruto finally gets his chance with Mitsuki but I wanted to make it complicated because Mitsuki doesn't think he deserves to be loved. I wanted to take some time in this to give another side to Mitsuki that no one really gets to see. There's going to be some small portions where Mitsuki is going to dance, first by himself and then another time with Boruto. So, I have some videos you might want to take a look at if you want to see how I envisioned them to be dancing but honestly you can picture them dancing any way you want.
> 
> Mitsuki's solo - type in "Never Enough choreography" in YouTube and click on the one made by Dancers Whispers and the first dancer is the one I felt was the most complex for Mitsuki yet showed a lot of emotion.
> 
> Mitsuki and Boruto - type in "Rewrite the Stars choreography" in YouTube and click on the one made by Kaeden Trinh or armenway. In the Kaeden Trinh one there's a lot of dancers in it so honestly pick and choose whichever ones you can see being Mitsuki and Boruto. In the armenway one it gives Boruto more of the opportunity to not be as fluid as the guys are in the Kaeden video so it's all a matter of preference for you.
> 
> Okay, wow, I talked a lot there but I wanted to help you all see the method to my madness like you can see where I'm coming from hopefully. Anyways, thank you for clicking on this and reading! I hope you enjoy! :)

Kakashi had sent the rookies back to bed so he could tell Mitsuki about what was going to happen now. Kakashi pulled his mask down and it was in that moment that Mitsuki really noticed just how tired his partner looked. Mitsuki grabbed a chair and pulled it so that he was sitting in front of the grey-haired male. Mitsuki looked hesitant but reached his hand out and grabbed his partner’s hand.

“Are you unwell, Kakashi?”

“I’m just… thinking.”

“What seems to be troubling you?”

“Are we in over our heads, Mitsuki?”

Mitsuki pulled back and tilted his head as if he was silently asking his partner what he meant by that. Kakashi’s free hand rested on his face while the hand in Mitsuki’s squeezed the pale one. Mitsuki looked as though he was uncertain of what he was supposed to do but he opted for squeezing the hand back. He had hoped he was showing Kakashi he was trying to be there for him. Isn’t that what friends do? He wasn't entirely sure if he was showing emotion right.

Kakashi wasn’t really expecting Mitsuki to answer him. He let out a long sigh as if he had been holding it since when the rookies were here. Mitsuki tried to give a small smile as he replied, “I do think that we’re in over our heads but… I don’t think that there’s anyone better for this than us, wouldn’t you agree?”

“You’re unusually positive tonight.”

“You’re unusually negative tonight.”

It was Kakashi’s turn to smile at Mitsuki’s playful banter. Kakashi just stared at the younger male in front of him. Mitsuki had to grow up faster than the rookies had to. He still remembered that day that Mitsuki was dropped off at the academy. Kakashi shook his head with a smile at the memory playing back in his head.

* * *

_“Kakashi-sensei, there’s someone I want you to meet.”_

_“Oh, alright, Naruto.”_

_Naruto and Kakashi walked side by side as they ventured through the halls. Naruto had a bright smile on his face as he explained, “I have someone who could really use your help. He’s pretty young but his parent says that he’s ready for someone to train him and I really think he could do an awful lot of good if the right person cares for him… and I think that person is you.”_

_“Are you giving me a new team?”_

_“Uh, not exactly.”_

_The older male wasn’t sure he was ready for a new team. He had gotten used to just being on his own at the academy and he wasn’t sure he wanted a new team to mess up his routine. Yet, he knew that Naruto was in charge so he wouldn’t really have a say in anything, despite being Naruto’s sensei when he was younger. Kakashi smiled under his mask, where had the time gone?_

_He still remembered when Naruto was a loud mouthed kid who didn’t have any control over his tailed beast within. He remembered Naruto’s obvious crush on Sakura, who was hopelessly in love with Sasuke, who looked like he was an asexual emo. Now Naruto was married to Hinata and Sakura finally got to have Sasuke. Honestly, where had the time gone? All these memories felt like they happened yesterday._

_Now, he was in charge of the superhuman academy. After Naruto’s team, he shut down the academy. While he thought that the academy was doing a lot of good, he wanted kids to focus on just being kids. Parents were throwing their kids at the academy wanting them to be superheroes but the parents weren’t giving their children the chance to decide whether that’s what they wanted to be or not._

_“Kakashi-sensei, I’d like you to meet Mitsuki.”_

_Kakashi blinked a few times as he tried to take it all in. He looked down at the child who had light blue hair with skin paler than he had ever seen before. His eyes rivaled his parent’s yellow eyes. Kakashi looked at the child and then back up to his parent, Orochimaru. Kakashi shook his head as he stared at Orochimaru’s snake-like smile. Part of him still didn’t trust Orochimaru._

_“What are you up to this time, Orochimaru?”_

_“Do you still think so little of me, Kakashi?”_

_“Think of it as me being cautious.”_

_Orochimaru gave that light laugh that sounded more evil than he probably intended it to. The snake male had a sly smile on his face as he stated, “I can assure you that I have no negative intentions. I have brought my son here because I would like for him to hone his abilities. He has the potential to be of great use to you, if given the proper training.”_

_Kakashi didn’t like how Orochimaru was speaking like his own son was just an object or even a weapon. He didn’t like how Orochimaru was trying to use this child as some sort of a bargaining chip. It was as if this child was supposed to be a peace offering to the Leaf. Kakashi wasn’t fond of any of this. He needed to make sure the child knew he had a choice in all this._

_The grey haired male crouched down so that he was at Mitsuki’s eye level. Kakashi stared into those curious yellow eyes as he asked, “What do you think about all of this, Mitsuki? Do you want to be here or does your parent want you here?”_

_“I want to be with my brother.”_

_Kakashi’s eye widened but then went back to normal as he reached out a hand. Mitsuki stared at the hand. He had a faint smile on his face as he reached for Kakashi’s hand. Kakashi sent a nod to the two adults before he took Mitsuki for a walk. Kakashi noted that Mitsuki’s hand was actually quite warm and soft, something he wasn’t really expecting but welcomed the feeling regardless._

_Mitsuki had a smile on his face as he walked around with Kakashi. Kakashi had a small smile on his face as he questioned, “What do you want to be when you grow up, Mitsuki? If you could be anything, what would you want to be?”_

_“I want to be good.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Can you keep a secret?”_

_“For you? Always.”_

_Mitsuki squeezed Kakashi’s hand at his response. The child had no expression on his face as he answered, “I was created in a giant test tube by my parent. My older brother told me how my parent was a bad man in the past. He used his powers for evil but he created my brother and I so we could atone for his sins. I was created by someone who is trying to be good and… that’s a lot to take in.”_

_Kakashi nodded to the child to let him know he was listening. Mitsuki stopped, and that’s when Kakashi crouched down so they could look at each other. Mitsuki still refused to let go of Kakashi’s hand. He was holding his hand as if it was some sort of lifeline for him. He looked up at Kakashi with wide yellow eyes._

_The blue haired child stared at the older male as he continued, “I was not created out of love, as you were. I am different from you and everyone around me but… when people think of something different, they fear it. Different is seen as bad and I don’t want to be bad. I know I can be good… I know I can. That’s why I need to be here. That’s why I need you.”_

_“Me?”_

_Mitsuki nodded and took his hand back from Kakashi so he could put grab the bigger hand and place it over his chest where his little heart was. Mitsuki looked back at Kakashi as he asked, “Do you feel my heart beating? Do you feel it in there?”_

_Kakashi nodded in response to the question. Mitsuki then moved Kakashi’s hand so that it was over his own chest, feeling his heart beating. Kakashi looked down at his hand and then back to Mitsuki as the child questioned, “Do you feel your heart beating? Does it sound the same as mine?”_

_“It does.”_

_“I can be just like you.”_

_“Mitsuki-“_

_“I just need a chance.”_

_Kakashi grabbed Mitsuki’s hand as he stared into those desperate yellow eyes. Those yellow eyes were silently begging for someone to help him. Those yellow eyes were pleading for someone to look at him and not see the creation of a monster. Those yellow eyes were begging for someone to look at him and just see him, to just see Mitsuki._

_The grey haired male pulled his mask down so Mitsuki could see that he was smiling. Mitsuki gave a smile as he heard Kakashi speak, “I don’t want you to be just like me. I want you to be Mitsuki. You might not be the best at controlling your powers yet but you’re the best at being you. Come with me, Mitsuki.”_

_The child nodded and the two of them went on their way to the training grounds. Mitsuki didn’t even bother to look back at his parent. This time, he wasn’t going to look back at his past. He was going to look to the future with Kakashi. Mitsuki smiled up at Kakashi, who looked down at him and returned the smile._

_“You’re going to do great things here, Mitsuki.”_

* * *

Kakashi didn’t realize he had a goofy grin on his face until Mitsuki tilted his head in confusion. Mitsuki hummed in laughter as he asked, “What are you smiling like that for, Kakashi? You haven’t said a word yet you’re smiling.”

“I’ve been in over my head before.”

“What do you mean?”

“This isn’t an unfamiliar feeling to me.”

Mitsuki had a confused look in his eyes at his partner’s words. Kakashi just stood up and rustled Mitsuki’s hair with his hand. Mitsuki was unfamiliar with that display of affection but there was a part of him that yearned for it and desired more. He was confused by this part of him that desperately wanted affection. He had only ever had Kakashi in his life. Wasn’t that enough?

The grey haired male pulled his mask back up over his mouth and started making his way to leave the room. Kakashi stood in the doorway and turned to Mitsuki. His eye was closed, a clear indicator that he was smiling. Mitsuki was at a loss for words at the next statement Kakashi would speak.

“You should embrace what’s unfamiliar, Mitsuki.”

* * *

It was a long couple years but Kakashi finally felt like they made it. Kakashi would’ve told you that it took them long enough. Mitsuki would’ve hummed in laughter and told you that he had made it when he was a child. All the rookies couldn’t be called rookies anymore. They were all eighteen years old now. This was the moment they were waiting for. This was going to be the final test.

The team had grown tremendously throughout the years. All of them could control their powers, yet, Kakashi would say that none of them could compare to Mitsuki’s level of control. They still weren’t on his level but Kakashi didn’t need them to be on Mitsuki’s level. He needed them to have enough control for him to send them out to protect the world with Mitsuki.

The team entered the training grounds to something that would never grow old to them. Kakashi was giving his signature weak wave and Mitsuki was standing right next to him with a faint smile on his face. That weak wave from Kakashi and that weak smile from Mitsuki was something that had become like a comfort blanket to the team. It was something familiar for them.

The weak smile from Mitsuki had taken some time but it was there now. Kakashi and Log stressed for Mitsuki to spend some time with the team he was going to lead one day. He had made some appearances at lunch but that was about it. Mitsuki would sit with them at lunch and while he wouldn’t eat, they could tell he was making an effort to be with them.

Kakashi coughed into his hand, something that Mitsuki noted but no one else thought much about it. The grey haired male had a smile on his face that no one could detect under the mask. Kakashi wouldn’t admit it but he was happy that this day had finally come. Part of him was very excited and another part of him was scared that the outside world would be too much for them.

It was moments where he was scared that he always looked to Mitsuki. Despite Mitsuki being younger than him, he looked to Mitsuki for support. In a way, they depended on each other. They were both in the academy at a young age. They were forced to grow up faster than they had to. They knew what each other had been through. They were each other’s rocks in a time when having a rock could be a scary thing.

“Today is the final exam.”

Kakashi could see some of the students were smiling while there were still a few who looked nervous. He looked at all of them before continuing, “Today is the day where I see if any of you are ready to graduate. For those who do not pass, you will return to stage one where Mitsuki and I train you all over again until you reach the final exam again. You don’t want to fail today.”

Kakashi and Mitsuki led the team to the earthy terrain training area. The middle of the terrain opened and a series of blades started spinning around as if they were imitating a shredder. Kakashi noticed some of the students moved closer to others a way to try to gain comfort. He knew that the shredder must have looked intimidating but the real world was scary so they needed to be ready for it.

In the blink of an eye Mitsuki floated to the ceiling, where everyone lost him in the dark. Kakashi spoke and that’s when everyone shifted their attention to him, “Mitsuki is going to be pretending to be a hostage that is slowly being lowered down until he reaches his death in the blades. As you can see…”

Everyone looked up to see Mitsuki clipped up to a wire that was slowly lowering him down. Boruto’s chest felt tight as he listened to the words his instructor was saying, “You will have to not only take down the enemies on the ground but you will have to do it in time to rescue Mitsuki from his death. Oh… and you only have ten minutes before he’s lowered to his death.”

“Good luck.”

Everyone wanted to scream and cry at the same time as they saw a swarm of men running onto the training grounds. These people looked unfamiliar to the students. Since they were unknown people, the students would have to tread with caution yet tread at a quicker pace than they would want to. They didn’t know who they were up against but they knew that they couldn’t let Mitsuki be shredded so they would have to move as fast as they could despite the circumstance.

Kakashi stared up at Mitsuki as the students fought against their foes. He was worried that the students wouldn’t be able to save him in time. He knew that Mitsuki would just phase through the blades but it still concerning to him to have his partner placed in a dangerous situation like this. Kakashi saw Mitsuki looking down at all the students. There was a sparkle in his eyes as he watched Boruto battle against his opponent. Kakashi shook his head with a smile. Those two were hopeless.

The time was ticking away and the students were slowly getting closer to defeating their foes. The people they were fighting against had abilities of their own that countered most of the students. Even if their abilities didn’t counter all of them, they were still enough of a challenge to make getting to Mitsuki harder. Yet, time was not on their side and time was running out for Mitsuki.

There were only two minutes left and the students were starting to finish off their foes. Once Shikadai immobilized his opponent, he looked to see that Mitsuki was getting dangerously close to the blades. There wasn’t much time left and he didn’t have the energy to save Mitsuki. Boruto was the closest one to Mitsuki and the only one who would be able to get to him in time. Shikadai casted his shadow to stop Boruto’s opponent. Boruto was about to strike the man until he saw Shikadai’s shadow attached to his enemy’s.

“Shikadai, I can take him!”

“You have to save Mitsuki!”

“Mitsuki! I’ve got this!”

“Go! We’ll take care of the rest!”

Boruto nodded to his friend and took off in a sprint towards the center of the area. There was less than a minute left. Boruto had tears in his eyes as he realized his feet wouldn’t get him to Mitsuki fast enough. He hated how Mitsuki looked down at the blades and then back up to Boruto. For once, there was a look of fear in his eyes. He had realized that Boruto wouldn’t make it in time.

Of course, Mitsuki knew he could easily phase through the blades but he trusted these students to save him. He believed in them more than Kakashi did so it hurt a little to know that they were going to let him die in the final exam. It hurt a little more to know that it was Boruto who was running to him but he wasn’t going to make it in time. Mitsuki’s eyes were wide as he only had seconds left.

_‘I can’t let you die… Mitsuki!’_

Boruto grit his teeth as he forced the earth beneath him to shoot up underneath him, using the rock as a way to throw himself towards Mitsuki. With the help of the wind, he was able to snatch Mitsuki from the wire and shift their position so that Boruto’s back would be sliced by the blades. Mitsuki gasped as he felt Boruto shift, one arm protectively wrapped around his waist while his other hand was cupping the back of his head to keep him tucked into the crook of the blonde’s neck.

It all happened so fast.

In seconds, Mitsuki closed his eyes and absentmindedly grabbed Boruto and caused both of them to phase through the blades. The two of them went through the blades and once Mitsuki deemed them safe from harm, he unphased them. Boruto took the hit for Mitsuki as they hit the ground and rolled over a few times. When they stopped, Mitsuki was safely secured in Boruto’s arms.

Mitsuki looked up at the pain-filled smile on Boruto’s face. That grin had some pain in it but he was happy that Mitsuki didn’t have a scratch on him. Mitsuki’s eyes were wide and Boruto could’ve sworn he was sad but it quickly disappeared when he leaned up to put a hand on Boruto’s face.

“You could have died.”

“So could you.”

The two of them were brought out of their moment when all the students came running over to them with Kakashi trailing behind. All the students moved aside for Kakashi to help Mitsuki to his feet. No one said a word as Kakashi pulled Mitsuki to his chest and held him close. Mitsuki didn’t move at first but slowly wrapped his arms around his partner, gripping his jacket tightly.

“Don’t scare me like that again.”

Mitsuki nodded into his partner’s shoulder, which seemed to be enough for Kakashi to slowly let him go. In that moment, the students really understood just how much those two meant to each other. No one really thought twice about it but Kakashi and Mitsuki had a friendship that dated back to years ago. They were always close but this was the first time they really displayed affection for one another openly.

“Everyone line up. It’s time for the evaluation.”

All the students quickly lined up in front of Kakashi and Mitsuki. For once, all of them had their shoulders back and displaying perfect posture. Kakashi walked down the line a few times before he took his place standing right next to Mitsuki. Mitsuki’s eyes were unreadable. None of the students could tell whether Mitsuki was mad or happy with their performance.

Finally, Kakashi coughed into his hand, something Mitsuki noted but the other people didn’t take it into consideration. Kakashi had a smile on his face but none of the students could see it with his mask covering it. Kakashi nodded before stating, “Congratulations. You all passed the final exam. You will now be given your codenames… or as Boruto would say it, your superhero names.”

All the students couldn’t help but lose their composure. Most of them were hugging each other but Boruto got ahead of himself and ran towards Mitsuki, picking him up and twirling him around. Everyone got quiet and watched as Mitsuki stiffened in Boruto’s arms. He looked down at Boruto’s face, he had such a bright smile on his face that it actually made Mitsuki give a small smile.

Eventually, it hit Boruto that he was holding onto Mitsuki. He froze in his tracks and looked into those golden yellow eyes. It was in that moment that Boruto thought he should kiss Mitsuki. Yet, Mitsuki just hummed in laughter and phased through Boruto’s arms. He had a small smile on his face as he stepped back to Kakashi’s side. Boruto blushed in embarrassment and fell back in line with his friends.

“Step forward when your name is called… Iwabe.”

All the students watched as Iwabe boldly stepped forward. Kakashi shook his head before stating, “You’ve shown a lot of improvement over the years. You came here trying to show you were the biggest and the baddest, only to be brought down to size. But as you accepted reality, you blossomed. It is my privilege to give you a name fitting to who you are… Berserker.”

“Step forth Sumire.”

Iwabe had a grin on his face as he stepped back, watching as Sumire stepped up. Kakashi shook his head with a smile before saying, “When we first met you were shaking and now you stand before me not shaking at all. You’ve worked hard to become more confident and we can all see it. Your name is something I think you’ll like… Twilight.”

“Come up Wasabi.”

Sumire had the brightest smile on her face as she stood back with her friends. Wasabi had a grin on her face as Kakashi said, “You’re one determined girl, aren’t you? You came in here only knowing how to turn into a cat and now you can turn into all the cats and even make yourself a cat-human hybrid. So, I think it’s only fitting that your name is Totem.”

“It’s your turn Namida.”

Wasabi turned and hugged Namida before going back into the line to watch her friend step up. Kakashi nodded to her before stating, “You couldn’t step up without Wasabi when we first met but look at you now. You have them to depend on when you need them but now you’re confident in your own abilities. With a scream like yours, it’s only right that your name is Banshee.”

“Step forward Denki.”

Denki gulped but followed Kakashi’s instructions and stepped up. Kakashi had a soft look in his eyes as he said, “You came here not believing that your power would be of use to everyone but it’s not your gift that made everyone want to be with you. It was you, Denki. Now, with a gift like yours, it’s only natural that your name is Techno.”

“It’s your turn, Metal.”

Metal nodded, more so to himself. He took a brave step forward and looked the older male in the eyes. The grey haired male nodded to Metal as he spoke, “You came here afraid of your own shadow. I know you still have fear and anxiety but I know you’ve worked hard to get them under control for your teammates and yourself. I believe the best name for you would be Relic.”

“Come on up, Chocho.”

The tan skinned female walked up, pulling out a bag of chips from her back pocket. Kakashi chuckled at her before stating, “You still remind me of your father but I can see where you have a bit of your mother in you. I spent long and hard on your name and I believe the only name that you and I will both accept is… Vogue.”

“And now we have Inojin.”

Chocho was smiling to herself as she stepped back and her pale skinned friend stepped up. Kakashi looked into those teal eyes as he said, “You came here as a little smart mouthed kid and here you are… still a smart mouthed kid. While you haven’t changed much in that aspect, you have grown as a hero. I would like to give you your name… Abyss.”

“Shikadai, it’s your turn.”

Kakashi watched as Shikadai smirked at his friend as they switched spots. Kakashi nodded once and then stated, “You have a brilliant mind, Shikadai. I want you to train closely with Mitsuki because one day I want you and him to lead the team together. I know that’s a lot but I really believe you can do it. Now, your name will be Shadow.”

“The last of the ladies, Sarada.”

Sarada couldn’t hide her smile as she stepped in front of her sensei. Kakashi was smiling as he said, “You have so much of your parents in you. I know that they’re very proud of the strong female you have become. You have a lot of potential so I believe a name that is most fitting for you would be… Prodigy.”

“And last but not least… Boruto.”

Boruto wasted no time in stepping up and shoving Sarada behind him. Kakashi shook his head at Boruto as he stated, “You have too much of your father in you but… I don’t necessarily think that’s a bad thing. Sometimes I wish you had more of your mother in you but I suppose it can’t be helped. Your name is very special, Boruto. Your name will be Legacy.”

Mitsuki was giving Boruto a small smile, nodding to the blonde as his way of silently saying congratulations. Boruto noticed that small smile and shot a grin back at Mitsuki, who moved his hand to his mouth to hum in laughter. It was little moments like that where Boruto thought that maybe, just maybe… he had a chance with Mitsuki.

The blonde stepped back into line when Kakashi coughed into his hand again. The grey haired male was smiling as he spoke, “Since you’ll all be working together as a team now, it’s only fair to give you all a team name. Now, you all are the next generation of superheroes. You have a lot to live up to, as most of your parents were in the Konoha 12. I think it’s only fitting you have a name that tells everyone that you’re not the next Konoha 12... you're something new.”

“You’re all the Nextwave.”

* * *

“We’re fucking superheroes!”

“We need to celebrate!”

Boruto watched as Iwabe grabbed a bottle of champagne, which Mitsuki was able to sneak them. Mitsuki was kind enough to leave a basket of goodies for them for their celebration. Boruto was standing in the kitchen area with the basket, watching as his friends were pulling things from the basket.

Iwabe was now spraying the champagne all over everyone but he made sure he sprayed Inojin the most. Inojin was laughing when Iwabe sprayed him extra, claiming he was getting Inojin back for all his smart ass comments over the years. Shikadai was snickering at Inojin getting sprayed until Inojin wiped his face with his hands and rubbed his hands all over Shikadai’s face.

Everyone was waiting for Shikadai to roll his eyes but instead, he walked over to the basket and grabbed a cupcake. No one was expecting Shikadai to smirk and shove the cupcake into Inojin’s face. The whole room erupted into laughter as Inojin wiped his face and threw pieces of cupcake at Sarada. The young Uchiha tried to stay serious but a smile started to creep onto her face.

In a matter of seconds, all hell broke lose. Boruto felt like the world was moving in slow motion as he watched all his friends throwing food at each other. He paid attention to the way Sarada and Iwabe were finally letting go and smiling. Boruto had a small smile on his face as he watched everyone go from being academy students to friends. Yet, Boruto noticed something was missing.

Someone was missing.

No one noticed how Boruto seemed to slip out of the room. He wandered through the halls, wondering when the hell everything felt so small. These halls used to feel so big to him when he was younger but now he felt that they were small. He almost felt as though one day these walls would cave in on him. He shook his head, trying to tell himself that he wouldn’t stay here forever.

He made his way to Mitsuki’s room, knocking on the door a few times. He waited outside but no one came to open the door. He took a deep breath before knocking once more. He waited another minute before determining that Mitsuki must not have been in there. He wandered down the halls, not really paying attention to where he was going. Eventually, he picked his head up to realize that he was unfamiliar with where he was.

Boruto was about to start being dramatic by yelling for help but then he heard the faint sound of music. He furrowed his brow, obviously confused by the sound. He turned down another hall and noticed that there was a door open and a bright light was coming out of the room. He slowly approached the door and had to blink a couple times for him to truly comprehend the scene playing in front of him.

The room was set up like a dance studio with a whole wall of mirrors. Boruto had no idea a room like this existed in the academy. He had been in the academy for nearly five years and he never knew this room was here. Finally, his eyes fell upon the person who was in the room dancing to the music playing, Mitsuki.

The woman singing had such a powerful voice but the way Mitsuki was moving was so graceful that the woman didn’t steal the show. Boruto knew that Mitsuki was flexible but this was more than he thought. Mitsuki was capable of moving without a sound. He could move with the grace of a ballerina and the form of someone who had been dancing since they were young.

His movements were so fluid, as if this wasn’t a dance he just made up on the spot. Boruto was sure that his movements were telling a story but he didn’t know what Mitsuki was trying to say. Mitsuki was twirling around when he caught sight of Boruto in the mirror. In the blink of an eye, Mitsuki had disappeared. Boruto gasped as he realized that Mitsuki had spotted him and turned invisible. Boruto rushed into the room, desperate to somehow find Mitsuki before he left the room.

“Please don’t leave, Mitsuki!”

Boruto heard the music being turned off and he cursed under his breath. He didn’t have much time so he desperately called out, “Please don’t shut me out anymore! Right when I think you and I are making some progress, you leave. Mitsuki, I’ve been trying to talk to you for years because there’s something special about you, you know. I just want to know you because I have a feeling you’re everything I’ve been looking for.”

The blonde nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Mitsuki appear right in front of him. Boruto clutched his heart and had to take a couple deep breaths to calm himself down. He looked at the other male, who had that damn emotionless look in his eyes. Mitsuki could be so hard to read and in this case, Boruto didn’t know how Mitsuki was going to respond to him.

“Please, say something, Mitsuki.”

“I don’t understand you.”

“I could say the same thing to you.”

“Why are you so interested in me?”

There was a bit of a pause as Boruto tried to think his answer through. Once he believed he had the right words, he answered, “I think it’s because you remind me of my mom… not in a weird way! It’s like… when my father was growing up he said he thought my mom was weird. But as my dad grew up, he realized that my mom always had his back. He didn’t understand her at first but after a couple years he realized she was someone he always wanted at his side. I feel like that could be us.”

Mitsuki’s eyes widened as Boruto stepped forward until they were a mere foot apart. Boruto had a warm smile on his face as he continued, “I think that there’s so much more to you than my sensei. I think that there’s so much more to me than just a student. I think we could be something good.”

Mitsuki gasped at those words, _we could be something good_. In a moment, Mitsuki felt like he was back to five years old telling Kakashi that he wanted to be good. Mitsuki blinked a few times, trying to bring himself out of that memory. Mitsuki felt all these thoughts and emotions swirling within him but he didn’t know what to make of them. Mitsuki wasn’t good with his emotions. He wasn’t good with people. How could he be good with Boruto if he wasn’t good with himself?

“I’m not-“

“Meet me in the training grounds later tonight.”

For once, Mitsuki didn’t know what to say. Boruto was the most confusing person Mitsuki had ever met. Any other person would have kept as far away from Mitsuki as they could but for some reason, Boruto wanted to be close to him. Mitsuki hadn’t remembered how it felt to be scared like this. Yet, nothing scared him more than the words that escaped his own lips.

“Okay… I’ll be there.”

* * *

Boruto didn’t have much time to prepare for this potential date but he did the best he could. He concentrated and formed a cloud out of the water in the air. He took a deep breath before manipulating the cloud to make it start snowing. Boruto was grinning to himself when he reached a hand out and grabbed a snowflake, watching as it turned to water when it touched his skin.

“What is this?”

The blonde whipped around to see that Mitsuki was staring at all the snow falling. He slowly reached a hand out, eyes widening at how the snowflakes turned to water and then dripped off his skin. There was this childlike wonder in Mitsuki’s eyes as he stared up at the cloud, smiling slightly as he felt the cold flakes touching his face. Boruto didn’t know what to say. Mitsuki seemed too beautiful to be real.

“You know what snow is, don’t you?”

“Snow? Is that what this is?”

“Yeah, haven’t you seen it before?”

“I can’t say that I have.”

Mitsuki stepped towards Boruto and held out his hand. Boruto didn’t even think, he grabbed Mitsuki’s hand. Boruto was surprised that his hand was actually warm to the touch. Mitsuki looked like the kind of person who would’ve had rough, cold hands but they were warm and soft. It helped ease some of Boruto’s nerves about this.

“Hold on, okay?”

“What are you-Mitsuki!”

Boruto didn’t even have time to brace himself for Mitsuki floating them both into the air. Boruto was hanging onto Mitsuki’s hand with both of his at this point. He was utterly terrified that Mitsuki would drop him but at the same time, part of him knew that Mitsuki wouldn’t do that to him. From the time he first came here, Mitsuki always had his back. Mitsuki would never let him fall.

Once Boruto regained his composure, he was finally able to take in the sight around them. The snow was falling all around them in a way that was even more beautiful than when they were on the ground. Mitsuki lifted them up so that they could go right through the cloud. Boruto was laughing as Mitsuki shook his wet hair like a dog, it seemed he wasn’t expecting for the cloud to be that wet.

Slowly, Mitsuki lowered them back to the ground. Yet, when they were on their feet, Boruto didn’t let go of Mitsuki’s hand. Boruto was still in awe from floating in the air with Mitsuki. So, that was what it felt like for Mitsuki when he would levitate. Boruto was actually really happy that Mitsuki did that. It was like Mitsuki wanted to experience this new environment with him.

Taking a chance, Boruto twirled Mitsuki around, who was obviously surprised but went along with it. Mitsuki’s eyes were wide when Boruto gave a sweet smile as he asked, “Would you care to dance with me, Mitsuki?”

“I was unaware that you dance, Boruto.”

“I don’t... but for you? Always.”

Mitsuki gasped at those words, _for you? Always._ There were so many things that Boruto was saying that could take him back to his childhood. He was scared that someone could bring up these memories and emotions but at the same time, he wanted to take a chance. He wanted to see if Boruto was right. He wanted to see if they could be something good together.

He took Boruto’s hand.

Mitsuki couldn’t help but smile when he saw the grin on Boruto’s face. Boruto looked behind him, nodding to someone Mitsuki couldn’t see. In seconds, there was music filling the training area. Mitsuki’s eyes went wide, he was surprised that Boruto was doing all of this for him. He couldn’t understand why someone would want to doing something so special for him.

The two of them started moving together, slowly at first as if they were testing the waters. Boruto still had that grin on his face as leaned down and whispered in Mitsuki’s ear, “You know I want you… it’s not a secret I try to hide.”

The blue haired male couldn’t even say anything back because Boruto lifted him up and twirled him around. Mitsuki didn’t know what to say so he just hoped that while they were dancing Boruto would be able to interpret his movements. Mitsuki was actually surprised that Boruto was able to hold him properly when he would lift him up and spin him around. It was almost as if he took some time to practice before this.

It was obvious that Mitsuki was more fluid with his movements but Boruto tried his best. After they danced for a little more, the music started to pick up and both of them couldn’t help but smile. It was almost as if the music had picked up and something sparked between them. It was like they felt more comfortable doing the more dramatic moves with each other.

As the song got more intense, Boruto took a chance and started spinning with Mitsuki. Mitsuki had a feeling he knew what was going to happen next so he braced himself. Boruto was grinning as he lifted Mitsuki up and threw him into the air, watching in awe as Mitsuki twirled around in the air as if he knew that was what Boruto’s intentions were for throwing him in the air.

Mitsuki moved with so much grace that Boruto was sure he couldn’t be human. Someone that elegant and beautiful just shouldn’t exist in this world, but there he was. Both of them were smiling when Boruto caught him. As the song was ending, the two of them had danced their way into the center of the training grounds. They were mere inches apart when the song ended.

“You surprise me, Boruto.”

“You’re even more perfect than I imagined.”

There was the faintest pink blush on Mitsuki’s face as he looked away, as if he didn’t know how to respond to someone saying that to him. Mitsuki was now more aware of Boruto’s arms wrapped around his waist. There was something about the feeling of those strong arms holding him that made him feel like he could relax. He was with someone who cared for him. This was all so new to him and it was a little scary.

Mitsuki looked up into Boruto’s sky blue eyes and shook his head, chuckling softly to himself. The blue haired male took a deep breath before saying, “If you really wanted I could let you inside. It’s… been so long but would you believe me if I told you that I have flaws?”

Boruto moved one hand to gently caress Mitsuki’s cheek. There was a look in Mitsuki’s eyes that Boruto hadn’t seen before. It was almost as if he was afraid but also sad. Boruto had a small smile on his face as he replied, “If you give me the chance I can promise you I can love those flaws, you know.”

“How can you be so sure it’ll be that easy?”

“It won’t be easy but you’re worth it.”

“How do you know I’m worth it?”

“You’re worth it all, Mitsuki.”

Mitsuki was at a loss for words when Boruto continued with a grin on his face, “You’re all I’ve ever wanted since I came here, you know? I know you in the ways the others don’t. I know when you’re around because I know the sound of your footsteps. I know you’re truly happy when you put your hand to your mouth. It’s like you don’t want anyone to see that you actually feel but, God damn it, I know your laugh is going to be the best sound I have ever heard.”

The blue haired male pulled away from Boruto but the blonde reached out and grabbed his wrist. Mitsuki refused to look at Boruto as he whispered, “I don’t deserve this. One day, you’re going to wake up and realize I’m more than you can handle. You’re… good and I… and I don’t deserve your love.”

“Mitsuki, wait!”

Boruto pulled Mitsuki so they were chest to chest. Mitsuki’s eyes were closed and his head was down as he cried, “You’re giving me more than I could dream and I don’t understand how out of everyone you’ve ever met… I’m the one you’ve chosen to love. But I know that if I were to leave, you’d just take off running and you’d come right after me because… it’s what you do.”

Boruto was surprised to see tears in Mitsuki’s eyes as he continued to cry, “I don’t deserve a chance like this. I don’t deserve a love that gives me everything. You’re everything I know I should want but I… I don’t deserve you.”

He felt Mitsuki trying to phase through the floor but he hoisted him back up and pulled Mitsuki into him. Mitsuki couldn’t prepare himself for the lips he found on his. Mitsuki’s eyes widened but, God, it felt so right to kiss him. Mitsuki’s eyes slowly closed and he gave in. He wrapped his arms around Boruto’s neck and smiled into the kiss when he felt Boruto’s arms snake around his waist.

When they pulled away from each other, they were only a few inches apart. Boruto’s eyes held a determined look in them as he stated, “Stop telling me I don’t deserve you already. I want this with you. I want you. I want to be with you and I won’t let you go… not when I know you feel the same way for me. So, stop trying to push me away…”

Mitsuki slowly nodded back and allowed himself to hold Boruto. He nuzzled his face into the crook of the blonde’s neck, both of them letting out sighs. Mitsuki could have sworn he felt something tingling within him but he ignored it. All that mattered to him was this moment with Boruto. Mitsuki felt Boruto squeeze him as he whispered in his ear.

“I’m not going anywhere, Mitsuki.”

* * *

It was later that night that Mitsuki awoke to an intense pain that racked his entire body. He tried to get out of bed but he fell to the floor. He felt like a crumpled mess on the ground. He was trying to get on his hands and knees but he couldn’t do it. His whole body was shaking as if he was trying to fight off a drug. Mitsuki’s eyes were wide as he was afraid he was going to go through this alone.

It felt like his body was trying to tear itself apart. This was a pain he hadn’t felt in nearly three years. He was struggling to form the words to call for help. Every little movement brought pain to him. He couldn’t stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks as he screamed bloody murder.

“K-Kakashi!”

It felt like an hour had gone by but it had only taken a minute for Kakashi to burst through the door. Kakashi had his Sharingan activated in case someone had tried to ambush Mitsuki in his sleep. Kakashi gasped when he saw Mitsuki’s skin starting to glow green. Kakashi was at a loss for words but he managed to dive to the floor and bring Mitsuki into his arms.

Kakashi grabbed a syringe from his pocket and looked Mitsuki in the eyes. Mitsuki was barely able to nod to his partner, giving him the okay to insert the liquid. Kakashi wasted no time in stabbing Mitsuki’s arm with the syringe, injecting him with the chemical. Mitsuki screamed as he felt his body trying to rip itself apart from the inside out.

Kakashi had to close his eyes, he couldn’t bear to see Mitsuki in pain like this. Mitsuki’s eyes looked like they were glazed over as his body stopped all movements. Mitsuki went lifeless in Kakashi’s arms, letting the older male know that it was time to take the syringe out. Kakashi shook his head as Mitsuki seemed to develop a fever. There was sweat forming on his forehead and his body was shaking as if he had the chills.

The older male noted that the green glow to his skin was starting to disappear. God, Kakashi didn’t think he would ever have to do this again. Kakashi had known ever since Mitsuki joined the academy that he was different. His genetic makeup was unique from everyone else’s. Normally, the human body can only accept two genetic mutations to give someone superpowers but Mitsuki was different.

Mitsuki was created in a laboratory with a different genetic code than everyone else, even his older brother. Mitsuki’s genetic makeup would allow for him to develop a new ability after a certain amount of time. It had been years since he developed his ability to levitate and now it seemed that he was going to be developing a new power soon.

The first time this happened, Kakashi was outraged that Orochimaru would create a child like this. The pain he watched Mitsuki go through as a child was too much for Kakashi to bear. He was scared that Mitsuki was going to die so he had called Orochimaru to help him. Orochimaru wasn’t even concerned when he had to inject his child with the chemical to control the new mutation.

Kakashi kept that chemical in his pocket at all times. These episodes would come at random and he would be damned if he let Mitsuki feel that pain more than he had to. Kakashi was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Mitsuki’s head turn to look up at him. Mitsuki looked so weak and little in his arms.

“Are you okay, Mitsuki?”

“I… I’m sorry…”

The grey haired male shook his head and ran a hand through the damp blue locks. Kakashi lifted Mitsuki up and sat with his back against the headboard. Kakashi pulled Mitsuki into him and then covered both of them with a blanket. Kakashi had always done this after one of Mitsuki’s episodes. He didn’t want Mitsuki to be alone in case this happened again and, frankly, Kakashi needed this, too.

“Kakashi… am I broken?”

“No, Mitsuki… you’re not broken.”

Kakashi felt his heart break when Mitsuki continued to whisper to him, “I don’t understand… why did my parent do this to me? Each time this happens… I’m scared I won’t be able to call for you… Kakashi… I’m scared this will kill me one day…”

There was nothing Kakashi could do to help him. Kakashi knew that one day the chemical wouldn’t be able to control the mutation. He knew that one day the chemical could fail and Mitsuki’s body could tear itself apart trying to accept another mutation. Kakashi didn’t know what he and Mitsuki were going to do.

All he could do is hold Mitsuki close. All he could do was gently rock Mitsuki back and forth until he could hear Mitsuki’s breathing even out. It was when Mitsuki would fall asleep that Kakashi’s shoulders would shake and the tears would fall down his cheeks. Mitsuki didn’t need to see him like this. Mitsuki didn’t need to know if he died Kakashi’s heart would break.

“I’m scared, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for going with me on all of this and like being interested in reading this. So, for the next chapter I'm thinking about making the big fight scene and lots of drama and what not. So, I feel like I'm leaning towards making this a five chapter kind of story. Well, I'll hopefully have that out by like the end of this month or sometime in early May? Not sure but I'll be working on other little oneshots for BoruMitsu during this so like stay tuned for those if you want? :) Okay well, sorry for any mistakes and I hope to catch you all on the next chapter or next story! Don't forget to leave some love if you liked it :)
> 
> I hope you're all staying safe and healthy! :)


	4. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuki wants to protect his future with Boruto so he takes it upon himself to take on the Akatsuki by himself. Little does Mitsuki know, he was walking right into a trap. It's up to Nextwave to rescue their friend before it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for tuning in for this chapter! Finally, we have Nextwave vs. the new Akatsuki. Poor little Mitsuki thinks he's doing the right thing but it's never a good idea to take on the bad guy all by yourself. Well, this has been a long time coming so I want to thank everyone for being patient! This chapter was inspired by the song "Destiny" by NEFFEX and you can catch some lyrics being used near the end so yay!
> 
> Okay, well, I should just stop talking now. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! :)

In the year that Boruto had been with Mitsuki, he realized just how hard he worked each day. Since Mitsuki and Kakashi no longer had to train the members of Nextwave, they began training on their own time. The two of them sparred against each other and, before, the battles would end in a draw but recently Mitsuki was winning more. No one else paid any mind to it but Mitsuki did.

Boruto loved to watch Kakashi and Mitsuki battle because they never held anything back. They used their powers against each other with no restraint. Boruto thought that Mitsuki would have the upper hand with having four abilities but Kakashi had mastered the Sharingan so he was always able to know what Mitsuki was doing next. Boruto only hoped that one day he would be able to fight as good as his lover.

Boruto had stopped watching Mitsuki and Kakashi, saying that he would meet Mitsuki at lunch. Mitsuki and Kakashi were close together, blocking and exchanging blows. Just as Mitsuki was going to punch Kakashi, the older male coughed and fell to his knees. Mitsuki retracted his fist and dropped to hold Kakashi in his arms.

“How long have you been sick, Kakashi?”

“It’s… it’s nothing you should worry about.”

“I asked how long.”

“I’ve known for three months.”

Mitsuki reached down and pulled Kakashi’s mask back. He was coughing out blood at this point and Mitsuki didn’t know what to do to help him. He used his sleeve to wipe the blood away and sent an apologetic look to his partner.

“Don’t give me that look, Mitsuki.”

A stray tear fell down Mitsuki’s face and landed on Kakashi’s face. The older male sent a weak smile at Mitsuki as he spoke, “I’ve still got a lot of time left with you. I’m on medication until Wasabi can cure what I have. I know she can’t heal me yet but even if she can’t cure me… I don’t want you to blame yourself.”

Mitsuki shook his head, trying to push his tears away but they refused. He was sobbing as he whimpered, “I’m so sorry I can’t take away your pain. I’m sorry I’ve been repressing this new ability I’m supposed to have. If I hadn’t repressed it… then maybe I could’ve found out what this fifth ability would’ve been. It could’ve been something that could help you.”  
  


The grey haired male shook his head with a smile. He reached a hand up and tried to wipe away Mitsuki’s tears. Mitsuki gave a sad laugh as Kakashi whispered, “You don’t normally cry… I must be pretty special to you for you to cry for…”

Mitsuki pulled Kakashi in for a hug. The older male knew Mitsuki needed this. He thought that his heart would break if Mitsuki died but it seemed that Mitsuki’s heart would break if he were to die. Kakashi tightened his grip on the younger male, praying that he would be able to stay with Mitsuki just a little bit longer.

“You’re special to me, too, Mitsuki.”

* * *

“Come with me, Mitsuki!”

“Where are we going, Boruto?”

Boruto had a grin on his face as he dragged Mitsuki through the halls. Mitsuki was stumbling over his feet as Boruto turned the corner unexpectedly. Mitsuki crashed into Boruto’s back when the blonde suddenly stopped. Mitsuki shook his head, as if he was trying to shake himself into reality. He tilted his head in confusion as he realized Boruto had led him to a wall. Mitsuki stared at the wall and then eyed his lover suspiciously.

“This is a wall.”

“It’s more than a wall.”

“No, it’s just a wall.”

The blonde rolled his eyes and then walked over to the wall to lean against it. Mitsuki still had his head tilted in confusion as Boruto explained, “This is more than a wall, Mitsuki. You know this place better than anybody else so you should know how important this wall is. Past this wall is the outside world. It’s also in the camera’s blind spot so no one would know if we left.”

Mitsuki said nothing as he walked over to the wall. He stared at it for a moment before sticking his head through the wall. Boruto jumped when he saw that Mitsuki only stuck his head through the wall, leaving the rest of his body inside the academy. Boruto waited a minute until Mitsuki pulled his head back in with a smile. Boruto gasped as his wrist was grabbed and he was pulled through the wall.

He would never be able to get used to the feeling of phasing through things with Mitsuki. He knew it was nothing new to his lover but Boruto could never get used to feeling his body go through walls or people. Going through people was disturbing to Boruto because he could feel himself going through someone’s organs and bones. He wondered if Mitsuki minded it or if that was normal for him.

The two of them were outside staring up at the night sky. Mitsuki’s eyes widened as he peered into the starry abyss. It had been such a long time since he last star gazed. Boruto got down on the ground and transformed the dirt to turn into a soft clay-like substance so they could lay comfortably. Mitsuki smiled as Boruto held out his hand for him to take. He grabbed the hand and allowed Boruto to help him down.

They laid on their backs and stared up at the stars. Boruto had his arms crossed under his head as a grin etched itself on his face. Boruto was more about taking Mitsuki on extravagant dates but he knew that his lover preferred dates like this. Mitsuki would humor Boruto and follow along on those excessive dates but he preferred something more quiet and low key like this.

“Do you think we’ll ever leave this place?”

“Hm?”

“Do you think there’s more to this?”

“What more do you want, Boruto?”

The blonde was staring up at the night sky as he answered, “I mean, are we always going to be superheroes and nothing else? I don’t mind being a superhero because it’s all I’ve ever wanted to be since I got this ability but I’ve been thinking… is this all we’ll ever be? I want to do and have so much more than this.”

“What do you really want?”

There was a big grin on Boruto’s face as he told Mitsuki about his dreams, “I want to settle down back in the Leaf one day. I know we’re sent out on missions where ever we’re needed but one day I want to go back home and make the Leaf a better place. I want to have a nice house with a big yard. I want a white picket fence with all my friends living close by. I want as much of a normal life as I can have with you.”

“With me?”

“If you’ll have me.”

“You can see a future with me?”

“You are my future, Mitsuki.”

The blue haired male turned to look at the blonde, who still had that grin on his face. There was a light pink blush dusting across Mitsuki’s face as he listened to Boruto talk, “I have everything I need to make my future with you perfect. We have great friends, we have a badass team, and we have a love I’ve waited my whole life for. I just can’t wait to get started on making that dream a reality.”

Mitsuki shifted his attention back at the sky. He didn’t want to break Boruto’s perfect dream with his concerns. Mitsuki still hadn’t told Boruto about his origins or what he was. He didn’t tell Boruto that whoever was in charge of the Akatsuki was making moves behind the scenes. He didn’t want to tell Boruto that his perfect future would have to wait a little bit longer.

Mitsuki thought he was protecting Boruto by keeping all this information to himself. He didn’t want Boruto to look at him differently if he knew the truth. He didn’t want to scare Boruto with what he was and how his body was slowly decaying from the inside out. He knew that Boruto and his friends would die if they took on the new Akatsuki so Mitsuki had been training to take them on all by himself. He couldn’t lose Boruto or anyone else. They had become his family. He couldn’t let him die.

“What are you thinking about, Mitsuki?”

“The future.”

Boruto missed how Mitsuki sounded a little scared. Boruto and Mitsuki let out sighs. Boruto’s sigh was a lovesick one while Mitsuki’s was scared and worried. He had a lot of concerns floating around in his mind but he didn’t want to let Boruto in. He didn’t want to taint Boruto. He wanted to give Boruto his dreams but he wouldn’t be able to do that until the Akatsuki was taken down. Mitsuki could do that on his own.

He just wished he believed himself.

* * *

It wasn’t until the next night that Mitsuki asked Kakashi to meet with him in the computer lab. Kakashi wasn’t sure what Mitsuki wanted to meet about but he decided that Mitsuki must have had a valid reason for not including the rest of the team. Mitsuki was standing in front of the large computer screen when Kakashi had entered. He closed the door behind him and was about to take a seat until he saw the look in Mitsuki’s eyes when he turned around to face him.

The look in his eyes seemed determined and a little bit cold for once. Kakashi shook his head and walked over to stand in front of his partner. He was confused as to what the hell was going on until Mitsuki finally spoke.

“I want the Akatsuki infiltration mission.”

“What are you talking about?”

Mitsuki didn’t even blink as he stated, “I want the Akatsuki infiltration mission you want Nextwave to take. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking about this and I’m the best suited to take this mission. The more people we take on this mission the more likely we’ll caught and the mission will fail. With my abilities, I’m the one who’s least likely to die trying.”

“I can’t let you go, Mitsuki.”

“I’m not asking, Kakashi.”

The older male let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He sounded aggravated as he spoke, “You’re a real pain in the ass when you get like this. I thought we agreed that you were going to let these people help you. They’re your team, Mitsuki. I won’t send you out on a mission that dangerous with all these unknowns surrounding the Akatsuki and its members.”

Mitsuki’s determination was unwavering as he replied, “That’s why I can’t let them go. These people have become my friends… my team… my family. I cannot ask them to go on such a mission with me. I know that not all of them would make it out alive and I cannot witness such an experience. I’m the only one who can get in and terminate the Akatsuki.”

“This is what you’ve trained me for.”

Kakashi wanted to scream and cry at the same time. He wanted to be mad at Mitsuki for wanting to go on that mission alone but he wanted to cry because he had unknowingly instilled it in Mitsuki that he was a weapon. He thought he had done a good job at making Mitsuki feel like he wasn’t a weapon for the academy to use but it seemed as though he wasn’t good enough. Mitsuki still thought of himself as the academy’s only hope.

“Have you told Boruto about this?”

“No, I prefer not to.”

“He’s going to come after you.”

Mitsuki nodded and let out a sigh before he stated, “I know he will. But none of them understand how dangerous the Akatsuki is so if they were to follow me they could die. I cannot let that happen so I need you to keep them here until I come back.”

“What if you don’t come back?”

Kakashi walked over and grabbed Mitsuki by his shoulders, he sounded desperate as he said, “I don’t think you understand that you could die on this mission. We don’t know how many of them are in their hideout. We don’t know the abilities these people have so I could be sending you in there to die… and I can’t do that.”

“Don’t make me do this, Kakashi.”

“Mitsuki, no!”

Kakashi couldn’t even activate his Sharingan as Mitsuki’s eyes glowed and he entered the older male’s body. Kakashi froze as he tried to fight Mitsuki out. The younger male rendered him a prisoner in his own body and forced him to accept Mitsuki for the mission. Mitsuki drained the older male of the energy in his body so he wouldn’t be able to stop him.

When Mitsuki exited Kakashi’s body, the grey haired male collapsed on the ground. Mitsuki grabbed him and dragged his body towards the large computer. He sat him in the chair and made it look like he had fallen asleep there. Mitsuki walked over to a cabinet and placed contact lenses in his eyes, which immediately linked to the large screen.

Mitsuki walked over to his partner and ran his fingers through his grey hair one last time. He sent an apologetic look to Kakashi before he turned to leave. He looked back one more time. His heart was breaking for his partner. He didn’t want to take over his body and mind but he had to do it. He needed to do this for his family.

“Goodbye, Kakashi.”

* * *

Mitsuki had possessed a bird and was flying towards the Akatsuki’s hideout. It looked like a giant mountain but Mitsuki knew there was a secret entrance. He landed by the mountain and released the bird from his possession. He immediately turned invisible in case there was a security camera of some sorts watching.

He phased through the rocks and, just as he suspected, there was a hallway on the other side. There were torches lit on the wall to provide some sort of light. Mitsuki stared at the torches, noticing how they had been lit for some time now. He wanted to assume that no one was expecting him but he knew he had to be careful.

He started levitating so that his feet weren’t touching the ground as he moved down the hallway. He was surprised that he hadn’t seen a single person as he ventured through the dim lit hallway. He saw a bright light at the end of the tunnel and he went to it. As he entered he noticed it was a large room with an operation room in the corner.

He was surprised to see that there was a body on an operating table. He looked around the room and saw that there was a throne but there was no one sitting there. He noticed that there were two other tunnels in the room, one to the left and one to the right behind the throne. He couldn’t hear anyone so he decided to float over to the operating table to see who was there.

Mitsuki floated over to the table and noticed that the person had grey skin, as if they were dead. He noticed that the person had what looked like closed eyes all along his head. One eye on his face seemed to be forced open by stitches, revealing a Sharingan. He also seemed to be missing his right arm. It looked as though it had been surgically removed instead of being sliced off in battle. Someone in this lair was good with medical ninjutsu but Mitsuki didn’t know who. This was the first person he saw and they were dead.

Or, he thought they were dead.

Mitsuki gasped as the person on the table opened their eyes, causing all the other eyes on their head to open. All these eyes had the Sharingan. Mitsuki floated back, holding a hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet as he noticed there were Sharingan eyes all over his good arm, as well. Even his two normal eyes had the Sharingan, and an advanced form of it, as well. Mitsuki watched as the person used his good arm to help get himself into a sitting position.

“I’ve been waiting for you.”

Mitsuki didn’t say anything in return. He didn’t know if this man could see him or if he was talking to someone else in the room. Mitsuki turned and he silently sighed in relief when he saw that there was a child with white skin behind him. He must have been the one that this man was referring to. The child walked over to the grey skinned male and reached his arm out to support the taller male.

Mitsuki watched as the child assisted the other man to the throne. The man sat down and that’s when a dozen more children identical to the one that was there walked out of the tunnels. Mitsuki was thankful they couldn’t see him. These children all had the Sharingan, which was frightening when Mitsuki really thought about it. Sarada’s family was supposed to be the only ones with the Sharingan, but Kakashi was a special case.

“I’m talking to you, Ghost.”

Mitsuki’s blood ran cold when the man acknowledged him. He couldn’t remember the last time someone knew he was in the room, despite him being invisible. The man seemed to be staring right back at him with those devious red eyes. Mitsuki wondered if he should even use his invisibility right now, seeing as how this man knew he was here.

“I can see you, _Mitsuki_.”

“So, you know my name?”

“I know an awful lot about you.”

“Yet, I know nothing about you.”

The man laughed at Mitsuki’s words and when he did his lack of teeth showed. Mitsuki put his feet on the ground and revealed himself to the man. They grey skinned male smiled as he spoke, “I am Shin Uchiha. I have revived the Akatsuki in hopes of obtaining true power. The best way to achieve such power is to have the Sharingan so I cloned myself using my own teeth. These are my children, yet, they are easily disposable and easy to remake.”

“You call them your children yet they are disposable.”

“Aren’t we all disposable?”

Mitsuki shook his head, which caused Shin to laugh at him, again. Shin had a disgusting smile on his face as he stated, “You seem to have a different view of life. I’m wondering if that’s because we each had different upbringings. You and I are not so different, Mitsuki. You merely came out the way Orochimaru wanted.”

“What are you talking about?”

“We were created by the same person.”

“You’re… you’re lying.”

“We’re family, Mitsuki.”

Shin stood up and started walking towards the hyperventilating Mitsuki. He had dark smile on his face as he continued, “I was the first one Orochimaru created. He wanted to have the Sharingan all to himself but I didn’t come out the way he wanted so I escaped before he could take any other parts of my body.”

Mitsuki was shaking as the man walked circles around him, showing off the Sharingan eyes he had on his left arm and hand. Mitsuki was just standing there as Shin whispered, “You and I are more alike than you know. We were created by the same person. We were both forced into this world. We both aren’t like everyone else. We’re better. We were created to be better than them.”

“We’re not better than humans.”

“But we are, Mitsuki.”

Shin was about to put his hand on Mitsuki’s shoulder but he phased right through the blue haired male. Shin stood in front of Mitsuki as he said, “We were meant to walk over the humans together. Orochimaru created us for bigger and better things. We are the superior being so that is why I’m going to take everything from the humans.”

“Chemical 69… you perfected it?”

The older male nodded and showed off his toothless grin as one of his children held out the chemical. Mitsuki was at a loss for words but Shin wasn’t, “With that chemical I will get rid of everything that makes these humans special. It will eliminate the genes that give them their unique superpowers and when their powers are removed… we’ll rule over them.”

“ _We’ll?_ ”

“You and me, Mitsuki.”

“Why are you so interested in me?”

“Because you came out right.”

Mitsuki was starting to think he was in over his head when he watched dark grey blades fly towards Shin and take the form of the rest of his missing arm. So, it seemed that he had more than one ability, as well. Shin noticed that Mitsuki was observing him and that’s when he laughed, showing off his gums until Mitsuki gave a disgusted look.

Shin reached his blade hand out and was successful in gently touching under Mitsuki’s chin so they were looking into each other’s eyes. Shin loved the scared look he saw in Mitsuki’s eyes as he said, “My genetic makeup won’t allow me to accept more than two abilities but I know that yours has allowed you to accept four abilities. If I had your DNA I could be like you.”

“I could be invincible.”

“No…”

The blue haired male phased through the blade hand and took a fearful step back. Shin shook his head as he stated, “I tried to find you for years and I’ve finally got you where I want you. I knew you would come here to stop me so I made sure the Akatsuki was ready. I’ve been watching you when you thought no one was. I lured you here so I could be like you. Once I have your DNA, I’ll wipe your memories… but you’re awfully familiar with that feeling, aren’t you?”

“I thought you wanted to rule them together?”

“I do… but you’re too resilient with this mind.”

“You’ll never have me.”

“On the contrary…”

Just as Mitsuki was going to escape, he felt someone stab him in the back. An electrical current racked his body until he fell to the ground. Mitsuki was panting as he realized he wasn’t able to phase through the weapon for some reason. He quickly pulled out his contact lenses and put them on the ground. Kakashi would be able to locate his position now. He knew Shin would check his eyes so he had to get rid of the contacts now.

Just as Mitsuki was phasing through the floor, he felt someone stab him again and pick him up. He was singed on some parts of his face but he ignored the pain. He was much more concerned with this weapon that could prevent him from phasing. Shin was about to speak but Mitsuki kicked him, forcing the grey skinned male to fly into the wall.

“You’ve still got more fight in you?”  
  


“I’m not one to be taken down easily.”

There was a disgusting glimmer in Shin’s eyes as he heard those words. Shin jumped back over to Mitsuki and nodded to him, as if he was saying he was ready. Mitsuki knew he would have to proceed with caution. Shin had a more advanced form of the Sharingan so wasn’t going to be easy to take down. Mitsuki grit his teeth as he realized this was going to be the battle of his life.

Shin ran forward, trying to use his blade arm to slash through him but Mitsuki avoided each attack. Shin had a smirk on his face as he started throwing the blades at Mitsuki, who was able to jump out of the way each time. Mitsuki’s eyes widened as the blades pulled themselves out of the ground and shot out at him. Mitsuki was able to avoid most of them but he had to phase through some of them.

The grey skinned male retracted his blades back to his arm and then ran over to Mitsuki to continue his assault. Mitsuki was able to avoid his attacks but when he went on the offensive his attacks were blocked. Shin was analyzing his movements so there was no way he was going to get an attack in like this. Mitsuki’s eyes narrowed as he went to punch Shin’s face, only to have his fist grabbed.

Shin was about to slam Mitsuki into the ground but the blue haired male went right through the floor. Shin wasn’t expecting Mitsuki to fly back through the floor to land a perfect uppercut attack. Shin was knocked back but he landed on his feet, skidding back a few feet with a smirk on his face. He cracked his jaw back into place and eyed the blue haired male in front of him.

Mitsuki was good.

In the blink of an eye, Mitsuki’s yellow eyes started glowing. Shin was visibly shaken when Mitsuki seemed to evaporate in thin air. Shin was looking around the room for Mitsuki but then he froze in his tracks. Shin’s eyes widened as he realized that Mitsuki was trying to take over his body. He was struggling to kick Mitsuki out of his body but he found himself slowly reaching his blade arm out to stab himself.

The blade arm stabbed right into his stomach at the same time Mitsuki removed himself from his body. Shin spit out blood as he stared down at the gaping wound in his stomach. He shakily looked up at Mitsuki, who ran over and landed a perfect kick to his blade arm to shove it deeper into his body. Shin was thrown back into his throne but wasn’t ready to feel a hand choking him.

Mitsuki was so focused on choking Shin that he wasn’t able to phase through the kick Shin gave him. Mitsuki flew back, smashing the ground a few times in the process. Shin and Mitsuki were both breathing heavily as they stared at each other. Shin wasn’t sure he would be able to move after such a devastating blow to his internal organs. Mitsuki hadn’t taken many attacks but the kick he had received didn’t feel very good, either.

Mitsuki had a determined look in his eyes as he forced himself to his hands and knees. He was staggering back to his feet but he looked like he was still suffering from the electrical stabs he received earlier. Mitsuki was shaky but he got back into a fighting stance, “No matter how many times you knock me over… I will get back up again.”

“We’ll see about that.”

The blue haired male was about to run forward but he was stabbed in the back by the same electrical current from before. Mitsuki looked behind him to see that it was one of Shin’s onion headed children. Mitsuki was able to kick the child into the wall but that had taken a lot out of him. He fell to his knees, breathing heavily as he realized he might not last much longer.

Mitsuki screamed as the next electrical stab sent him falling to his hands and knees. Mitsuki gasped as he realized these electrical currents were starting to stimulate the fifth ability he was trying to repress. His skin was starting to turn green but Mitsuki didn’t have the time to feel that excruciating pain. He tried to get back up but he was stabbed again and forced into the ground.

Shin was grinning as he saw Mitsuki sink against the floor. With the help of his children, Shin walked over to Mitsuki and hissed, “I designed those weapons specifically for you and your friends. You’ll kill yourself if you try to fight the current.”

“I’m… I’m not done, yet.”

“Oh, but you are.”

Mitsuki was losing consciousness as the children started to walk over to him and grab him. Shin was saying something but he could barely hear him. Mitsuki had lost this battle so he could only hope Kakashi had recovered and was coming to save him. He was able to hear Shin before his vision faded to black.

“You never had a chance.”

* * *

Kakashi felt that this was the worst torture he had ever endured. He was a prisoner in his own body as he watched Mitsuki’s encounter with Shin. He felt utterly hopeless when he watched Mitsuki take out the contacts and place them on the ground. All he could do at that point was listen to their battle and their words. Kakashi was barely able to move his hand to press the red alert button.

In a matter of seconds, the alarm was going off all around the academy. Kakashi waited a few minutes for the entire team of Nextwave to come bursting into the room. Everyone gasped at the sight of Kakashi slumped over the table like he was lifeless. Wasabi ran to him and immediately started checking over his injuries. Her eyes widened as she realized what happened.

“Mitsuki possessed him.”

Everyone was instantly whispering amongst themselves as they watched Wasabi heal Kakashi. Once he was back to his normal self he smashed his hands on a table and swiped everything off of it. Kakashi was screaming as he picked up the table and threw it at the wall. None of them had ever seen Kakashi lose his cool like this. Wasabi reached out a hand as she cried.

“Kakashi-sensei, stop it!”

“How could he do this?!”

Kakashi was running a hand through his hair as he turned to everyone and growled, “Mitsuki possessed my body so that I wouldn’t be able to stop him from taking the mission to infiltrate the Akatsuki’s hideout to kill them! Mitsuki found the leader and found the other members of the Akatsuki but they all have the Sharingan… they were all expecting him and they took him!”

The grey haired male kicked a chair before he took a deep breath to try to calm himself down. He turned to everyone again and stated, “We need to save him before it’s too late. Shin Uchiha and his children have Mitsuki and they’re going to dissect him and erase his memories if we don’t get there fast. I know you’re all unprepared for something like this but Mitsuki needs us.”

“We’re the world’s last hope.”

Everyone gulped but nodded back at their sensei. They could only hope that they were ready for the challenges they were going to face. Everyone ran out of the academy and that’s when Boruto used his power to cut a large circle of rock from the ground so they could all stand on it. Boruto grit his teeth as he made the rock move in the direction Kakashi pointed them to.

No one commented on how stoic Boruto seemed to be. Boruto refused to show anyone how his emotions were raging inside. He was angry that Mitsuki left without even telling him but he was scared for his lover. He didn’t want anything to happen to Mitsuki but at the same time he was going to kick Mitsuki’s ass when this was all over. Despite the anger and fear, he wanted to cry but he couldn’t.

Boruto was brought out of his thoughts when Sarada put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her and saw that she was nodding at him. He nodded back to her, letting her know that he would be okay to fight. He needed to be okay. Mitsuki needed him to be okay. Nextwave needed him to be ready to fight.

“Everyone get ready to jump!”

Everyone nodded and jumped so that Boruto could throw the rock into where Kakashi said the entrance was. The rock wall didn’t completely break so Iwabe and Sarada ran forward and punched the wall together. They definitely lost the element of surprise but they didn’t care. Shin had to have known that reinforcements would be coming for Mitsuki.

As everyone ran into the hideout they were stopped by the children. Kakashi nodded to Shikadai and Boruto to go on. The two boys nodded, knowing that their team would catch up with them soon. The two boys sprinted into the lair and gasped when they turned to the operation area. Mitsuki was on a table screaming as Shin was about to cut into his stomach with his blade arm.

Shikadai quickly reached his shadow out and latched onto Shin’s shadow so he would be frozen in place. Shikadai was struggling but he managed to make Shin back off so Boruto could run forward and rescue Mitsuki. Boruto quickly released Mitsuki from his restraints and helped Mitsuki get his black long sleeve back on. Mitsuki was breathing heavily so Boruto just picked him up bridal style and hustled over to Shikadai.

“What the hell were you thinking, Mitsuki?!”

“I thought I could give you your future.”

“My future has you in it, for fuck’s sake, Mitsuki!”

Mitsuki was placed on the ground and that’s when Boruto grabbed his face and kissed him hard. When they pulled away, Boruto was still holding his face as he whispered, “I can’t have the future I told you about if you’re not alive, Mitsuki. I… I can’t lose you.”

“How touching.”

Shikadai fell to his knees as Shin broke free from his shadow possession. Shin had his eyes trained on Boruto as he threw a blade at him. Mitsuki gasped and pushed Boruto out of the way and took the attack for his lover. Mitsuki coughed out blood as the blade entered his back. Boruto had tears in his eyes as he saw Mitsuki get dragged away by the blade towards the enemy.

Shin yanked the blade from Mitsuki’s back and put on a glove that sent shocks into Mitsuki to prevent him from phasing through. He held Mitsuki by his throat, hoisting him up in the air just as the rest of Nextwave was thrown into the lair. Mitsuki was kicking his feet and clawing at the hand as Shin’s grasp and the shocks sent endless pain into his body.

Mitsuki was watching as each of his teammates were shoved so they were laying on their stomachs. Each of Shin’s children stabbed the members of Nextwave in the back with the electric rods. Mitsuki had tears in his eyes as he watched each of his friends scream out in pain. Mitsuki closed his eyes as their screams echoed in his ears. He had done this to them. He was going to get them all killed.

“This is your destiny, Mitsuki.”

As soon as the screams stopped, Mitsuki opened his eyes. Shin’s glove stopped shocking him and that’s when his body went limp. Shin had a smirk on his face as he stated, “This is what you were created to do. You were created for destruction. You were made to make others suffer at your hand. This is why you were created, Mitsuki. You were made to walk over them with me.”

“Mitsuki… isn’t like you!”

“Ah, the Hokage’s son, Boruto.”

“You… you don’t know Mitsuki!”

“You haven’t told him, have you, Mitsuki?”

Mitsuki had tears pouring down his face as Shin continued, “What all of you don’t know about your little Ghost… is that your little Mitsuki is nothing more than an experiment. He and I were created by Orochimaru to be synthetic clones of him. While I gained the Sharingan, Mitsuki gained the genetic code giving him the ability to unlock more than two superpowers. Something in his DNA enables him to be better than the human race… to be better than all of you.”

Everyone had wide eyes as they tried to tell themselves that Shin was lying. Shin laughed at all of them before he went on, “If I was lying to all of you, don’t you think that Mitsuki would have denied these allegations? Mitsuki never wanted any of you to know that he wasn’t like the rest of you. For some reason, he never took pride in being a monster… but I do.”

Everyone watched as Mitsuki was thrown near them. Mitsuki rolled a few times before he stayed still, his face pressed into the ground. All of Mitsuki’s teammates wanted to get up but they weren’t a match for Shin and his clone children. Mitsuki was able to turn his head to the side to see all his teammates trying to move. They were still trying to fight.

Sumire was whispering for Namida and Wasabi to get up. Denki was shaking as he managed to get his arms under him enough so he could look up at Shin. Metal was encouraging the others that this wasn’t over. Iwabe slammed a fist into the ground and told everyone not to give up. Chocho was shoving chips into her mouth to speed up her metabolism so she could bounce back from this.

Shikadai was laying there but Mitsuki knew his mind was hard at work trying to come up with a new strategy. Inojin was muttering curse words under his breath, calling Shin a reject octopus because he had hella eyes instead of hella tentacles. Sarada had her Sharingan activated as she watched Shin’s every movement. It seemed that she was still trying to figure him out, even now.

Mitsuki felt more tears fall down his face as he saw Kakashi was coughing but refusing to stay down. Kakashi was sick but he was fighting and showing he would die for Mitsuki. Boruto was struggling to get up but every time he got to his hands and knees, he was shocked to make him stay down. Boruto refused to go down each time. All of these people would die for him.

It’s time to show he’d die for them.

Mitsuki pushed himself onto his hands and knees. As soon as Shin saw Mitsuki get onto his feet, he clenched his gloved fist and a bolt of electricity shot out at him. Mitsuki grit his teeth as he felt the electricity in his veins. He was hoping for this. He fell back to his hands and knees and looked down at his hands to see that his skin was starting to turn green.

“I’ve told you, this is your destiny.”

He was hit again and he fell back down to the ground. Mitsuki clenched his fists and forced himself back to his feet. He was burned but that didn’t stop him from looking at Shin and hissing, “I don’t believe in destiny… I just do what’s best for me. I don’t listen to my enemies because I know they’re just full of jealousy. You’re going to see what’s left of me.”

Mitsuki took a few shaky steps forward, only to be brought down to his knees again. He had tears streaming down his face but he got back up and stated, “I won’t lie, life is tough for us… trying to get by is rough and we try to do it right… even though it’s not enough.”

Shin had a look of fear in his eyes as Mitsuki continued to get up each time. Mitsuki looked him in the eyes as he continued, “I’m still going to fight for what I love. I’m still going to die for what I love. I’m still going to try… I won’t give up. I’m still going to fight until I’ve won.”

Everyone watched as Mitsuki’s skin was starting to glow green. Mitsuki was in an unbearable amount of pain but only Kakashi knew that. Only Kakashi knew that right now Mitsuki’s cells were tearing themselves apart to try to make room for another mutation. Mitsuki’s body was decaying from the inside out but he was trying to use this to his advantage. There was a chance he could die but there was also a chance he could gain a fifth ability. Mitsuki was going to put his life on the line for them.

Shin was intimidated by this glow and shot at him again. Mitsuki froze but refused to go down this time. He was glaring at Shin at this point, “You can say I’m way too obsessed and that I’ve got nothing left and I’m not quite there yet but you’ll regret those words… because I’ve got something left and I’m not giving in. I will not let you win…”

“I won’t stop till the end.”

Shin was firing those bolts at Mitsuki after each step he took, but none of them stopped him for long. If anything, they caused the green glow to grow brighter. Mitsuki felt his body tearing itself apart but he couldn’t stop. He wouldn’t succumb to the pain this time. Shin was both scared and frustrated that his weapon was no longer stopping Mitsuki.

He continued to hit Mitsuki with the electricity, which only succeeded in slowing him down. Mitsuki was glowing a bright green by the time he was standing in front of Shin. Mitsuki grabbed the man’s gloved hand and ripped the glove off. He threw it to the side and stared right into Shin’s eyes.

“You don’t deserve your powers anymore.”

“That’s not up to you to decide.”

“Actually, it is.”

Shin struck his blade hand right through Mitsuki’s stomach as he put his hand on Shin’s head. All of Mitsuki’s friends screamed as he coughed out blood. Shin had a smirk on his face as he thought Mitsuki was going to die now but that smirk disappeared when Mitsuki’s eyes started glowing yellow. Shin screamed as he felt his cells ripping themselves apart.

Shin ripped out his blade arm and was about to slash through Mitsuki again but his blades collapsed on the ground. Shin was about to use his free arm to rip Mitsuki’s hand off of him but he was surprised when he felt his clone children holding his arm back. Shin glared at Mitsuki, helpless to stop him from absorbing his abilities.

“You possessed my clones?”

“No, they always meant to betray you.”

“But… why?”

Shin could feel his abilities being sucked out of him as Mitsuki explained, “When you try to walk over others… you allow your followers to see that they can walk over you… when you build a pedestal and put yourself on top you breed catastrophe… if you had chosen to walk among these humans… you would not have to die here today.”

When Mitsuki had absorbed Shin’s powers, he closed his eyes and fell backwards. Just as he thought he was going to hit the ground, Boruto ran forward and caught him. Mitsuki’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled as he placed a shaky hand on his lover’s face.

“I’m so sorry, Boruto.”

“You stay alive, you hear me?”

“Take care of Shin, okay?”

“Nextwave can handle this now!”

Kakashi ran over and quickly started doing first aid on Mitsuki’s wound until Wasabi could tend to him. Boruto raced over to his friends just as Shin threw off his clone children. He tried to conjure his blades back to his stub of an arm but it wouldn’t work anymore. He moved his left arm only to realize that his Sharingan eyes were just normal eyes now. He realized he couldn’t track their movements anymore and that’s when he knew Mitsuki took everything from him.

Shin was about to run to Mitsuki and Kakashi when Sumire teleported behind him and kicked him away from Mitsuki. As Shin was sent in the other direction, he heard what sounded like a portal opening and that’s when Chocho came flying through Sumire’s other dimension. She enlarged her fist and punched him right in the back.

Shin was launched into the wall, where he looked up just in time to see Chocho throwing Metal at him. Shin rolled his eyes until he saw that the male encased his entire body in metal. Shin didn’t have enough time to get out of the wall so he coughed out blood when Metal made contact with his stomach. Metal backed off when he saw Shin fall out of the wall.

The grey skinned male was wheezing as he made it back onto his feet. He was wondering who would try to fight against him next. He rolled his eyes when he saw scared little Namida standing in front of him. He was about to crank back his fist to punch her when she let out a deafening screech. Shin’s ears immediately started bleeding at the painful scream.

It was in that moment that Shin was screaming in pain that Iwabe and Sarada ran at him. Iwabe and Sarada had smirks on their faces as they both punched him at the same time. He went flying straight through the wall that time. Iwabe and Sarada high fived each other and then jumped back to their group. Shikadai shook his head, muttering this guy was a drag when he stumbled back out of the wall.

Shikadai used his shadow to latch onto Shin’s, forcing him to walk over to them. Inojin had a shit eating grin on his face as ink started flowing out of his hands. The ink made its way over to Shin and took the form of his children. The ink children held onto him and spread his good arm out. Shin was about to curse at the team until he saw Denki over by his operation room.

Denki had conjured Shin’s machinery and it was now floating around him as if he had his own gravitational pull. Shin screamed in pain as Denki shot the machinery at him, slicing off his good arm in the process. Wasabi morphed into a humanoid tiger and ran at Shin, slashing at his chest to leave three gaping wounds.

Wasabi morphed back to normal and ran to Mitsuki to try to stabilize him. Mitsuki was losing the green color in his skin, which Kakashi thought was a good thing until he noticed Mitsuki’s skin was growing paler than usual. Kakashi looked at Wasabi with scared eyes.

“We’re losing him.”

“We need to get him back to the academy!”

Kakashi brought Mitsuki in his arms and looked out at Nextwave. They were all ready to finish Shin but they didn’t have the time for it. Kakashi looked to the clone children and called, “If you want a fresh start on life then come with us! If you want to be buried alive then stay here! Nextwave, it’s time to get out of here!”

The clone children looked at each other and then nodded, following Kakashi and the rest of Nextwave out. Boruto stayed behind and grit his teeth as he made the earth crumble and crack all around him. Boruto looked Shin in the eyes and screamed as he broke the earth and caused a volcano to erupt beneath them.

“Burn in hell!”

Boruto looked at Shin one last time before he ran out. Shin was gushing blood but he had a dead look in his eyes as he watched the lava devour all his research. Chemical 69 was now lost and his plan to revive the Akatsuki had failed. He watched as the lava came closer to him. He had lost. A disgusting grin etched itself on his face as he laughed aloud. Boruto shook his head as he heard that cynical laugh turn into screams of pain.

Once the entire group was out of the lair, Boruto looked to Sarada and Iwabe. The three of them nodded to each other. Sarada and Iwabe punched the ground at the same time Boruto caused a massive earthquake to cause the entire mountain to fall to pieces. Lava was gushing out of the rocks but Boruto made a cloud overhead to rain. Shin and Chemical 69 were buried beneath all the rubble.

There was a pained gasp and that’s when Boruto turned to his lover. There was so much blood on Kakashi’s shirt. Boruto forced the earth to come up beneath them to carry them all back to the academy. Mitsuki reached out a weak hand to touch Boruto’s face, but all he could do was brush two bloody fingers on Boruto’s cheek.

Boruto had tears in his eyes as he felt Mitsuki smear his own blood on his face. Boruto turned to see that the light in Mitsuki’s eyes was fading. Boruto was trying his best to get Mitsuki back home but it felt like every time he tried his best, it was never enough. He had tears flowing down his cheeks as he saw Mitsuki’s hand drop.

“Mitsuki!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! :) I started thinking while I was writing this that if Shin and Mitsuki are both creations of Orochimaru... would that make them family, low key? Like in some fucked up way they're family. Weird. Anyways, I'm hoping to have the final chapter out soon! Thank you for your patience! Sorry for any mistakes! Thank you all for reading! Don't forget to leave some love if you liked it :)
> 
> Stay safe and I'll catch you on the flipside! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you for reading! I know this is different but I appreciate you all reading! In the next chapter, you'll see what Mitsuki's powers are and you'll see everyone growing up and getting their superhero names (yes, I already have their names and they're super unique). I hope you'll all stick around and see what happens next with them! Hopefully the next chapter will be out by the end of the month... hopefully. Thank you again and don't forget to leave some love if you liked it :)


End file.
